Striking while the Iron is Hot
by kaktus-nsfw
Summary: A female trainer finds herself in an awkward situation after realizing a lifelong friend has needs too. Only problem is he's a large and heavy steel beast who won't work with just anyone. Seeing it as her duty, she sets out to help him with his problems. Perhaps not exactly in the way she expected, but just maybe how she desired instead.


"C'mon guys," a toned young woman said. She looked back at the troop of creatures following her. "We're almost to the spring," she said over the orchestra of the forest. Her parade of Pokémon cheered in their respective tones. At the front of her companions was her sturdy metal man, Rex, an Aggron, who had taken up most of the supplies without a sweat. Second came her Meganium, Flora, who soldiered along with determination. Next was her Magneton, Jenny, who was... probably doing OK. Its beady eyes stared back without much fuss. Finally, coming up the rear was Carolyn, her fuzzy little bodyguard of a Lucario.

"Judith," a voice echoed inside the woman's mind, "are you speaking the truth this time?"

Judith leaned over to look at Carolyn. "It is, trust me. Reading a map can be hard sometimes, right Rex?" Her Aggron rumbled in what was probably agreement. "See, he agrees." Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Well, just ask Flora then. I'm sure she'll feel the springs."

"Flora is too chatty," Carolyn huffed. The Meganium chirped happily and rustled the flower around her neck. "She would talk my ears off before she got to the point."

"Then I guess you'll have to toughen up." Judith looked back at the path. It was a lone forest trail that was surrounded by deep foliage and life. Tracks of all shapes dotted the path, from humanoid footsteps to long wavy lines. The hiker felt a sense of connection and community by having added her own marks to the road. She smiled. The springs were just the cherry on the cake. A cake made out of mud and dirt. That's not to say she wasn't looking forward to it. Far from it. Her tanned skin had slowly become slick with sweat, and the smothering humidity did little to help the matter. "Forward!" she cheered, raising her fist in excitement.

The path had widened ever so slightly and became harder and flatter. The gentle sound of rushing water could be barely heard past the cacophony of the forest. The track had finally begun to take its toll on Judith, so the sweet sounds of relaxation only pushed her harder. She gave another glance back at her partners. They seemed hardly even moved by their trek. Rather, they looked like they were on a casual stroll. Were it not for some of the dirt that marked their hides, she wouldn't have even guessed they started the trip at all. She couldn't have been more jealous.

The sound of water grew, and with it, Judith's desire to flop over and relax. Flora began chirping in unmistakable excitement. Judith looked back. "Almost there, huh?" The Meganium nodded happily and added a few more chirps. "See, I told you we were almost there, Carolyn." She could feel her body fall down with every step.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I could put your back in your ball, if you like," Judith replied. "You can just sit out while we enjoy a niiiiice looooong bath."

"I'll continue on the path," Carolyn grumbled.

It wasn't long before the first glimpse of the spring came into view. It was a rocky area with a pool of crystal clear water in the center, fed by a few loud streams pouring from higher up in the forest. The trees cupped the area, still adding a sense of privacy. A green blur sped past Judith, happily squeaking all the way, then dived into the pool. "Someone's happy to get some relaxation!" she yelled over the roar of water. She turned to look at Carolyn, who had sauntered up to her. "Oh, go on now, I know you want to." Judith motioned over to the pool with her head. The Lucario quickly sped off, then calmly stopped at the water's edge before easing in. "You too, big guy." She patted Rex with a smile. He rumbled again, carefully removed his luggage, and lumbered off.

Jenny was the last of her group. It silently hovered nearby, staring at Judith with all three of its eyes. "Mind helping me set up camp?" It hummed and zipped into place, picking up whatever its magnets could attract. "How's that spot look?" She pointed off to an area not far from the springs, but distant enough not to get splashed. Jenny hummed again. "I know how to pick 'em, eh?" She smiled and gathered the rest of the supplies, then walked alongside the Magneton to their spot. Judith glanced at the spring just to make sure everyone was OK. The Pokémon all had split off into their own areas. Rex had settled along the edge of the pool, and was seemingly relaxing. Flora romped in the water excitedly, sending it splashing about. Carolyn did much of the same in her own way, by doing laps in the water.

Jenny and Judith started laying everything out. Erecting a small tent, setting out a little picnic area with chairs, and conveniently piling the food. "We make a great team!" Hum. She tossed her hat onto the ground and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it next to the headgear. The warm mist coming off of the springs was heavenly on her weary body. She considered pulling off her sports bra to soak in just a tiny bit more, but figured it would be best to keep her decency until she actually started to bathe. "Sorry you can't come in." Hum. Jenny spun in a circle.

The last touches to the camp were a large, heavy blanket and a sleeping bag for Judith. "Phew. That's just about everything." She set her hands on her hips and admired her little home away from home. "What do you think, Jenny? I think it's great!" It turned to face the camp. Hum. "Glad you agree." She turned to look back at the pool. It glistened under the sunlight, every little ripple in the water almost begging her to jump in. She furrowed her brow and looked back to Jenny. "You wouldn't mind if I went in, would you?" The Magneton buzzed. "Great, thanks!" She leaned forward and pet one of its 'heads'. "We won't be long." Judith quickly dropped her knapsack and scrounged through it, picking up all the necessary objects for a bath. She rushed over to the pool and dropped all of her supplies on the rocky beach.

"Hope you guys didn't take all the hot water!" Judith yelled. She pulled her sports bra off, inadvertently shivering as the mist hit her bare skin. She folded up the garment next to her pile, then went to work removing the rest of her clothing. Her boots clattered to the ground, soon joined by socks laid over them. Folded up pants were shoved under her boots to keep them secure. Judith hooked her fingers into her underwear and hesitated a moment before pulling free and stepping out of them. Another shiver ran through her. There was an inherent excitement to nudity out in the wild. She dipped her foot into the water and instantly relaxed. The warmth of the water was absorbing, the perfect temperature after the climb. "Oh, almost forgot." The woman pulled her hair tie free, letting her shoulder length black hair drop. She submerged her body into the water, relishing the warmth washing over her. A long sigh escaped her lips.

After taking a few seconds to relax, Judith pulled a scrubbing brush from the pile on the shore. "Alright, who's up for a wash?" She waved it about. Carolyn glanced over briefly before returning to her endless laps. "Is that a no?"

"I can wash myself," the Lucario replied instantly. It was odd to hear such a soft voice over the rush of water, but that's simply how it was for psychics. Was she a psychic? Judith shook her head and looked over to her next Pokémon. Flora continued to splash about, using her extended vines to chop up more of the water. "How about you, Flora?" She shook the brush. Flora chirped and doggy paddled over in a rush, sending more water every which way. The woman giggled and tried in vain to protect herself from the onslaught. "Alright, let's see the damage."

Judith took hold of her Meganium and ran her hands over her. Flora rustled with excitement and nuzzled up against the woman. "How is it my bustling girl only got her feet dirty?" She vigorously scrubbed the Pokémon, letting all the dirt flow away in the current. Once she was satisfied with her job, she patted the animal's head and sent her on her way. "Are you sure you don't want a scrub, Carolyn? Flora loved it!" No response. "Alright, Ms. Grumpy." She gave an exaggerated shrug and turned to her last traveling partner, Rex. Judith stretched and waded over to the gentle giant, feeling every little current run over her body. He seemed busy cleaning his front, but he was turned away from her.

"How's my rumbly boy?" Judith cooed. She hugged his back just as he let out a low growl. The deep vibrations ran through her, causing her to giggle. "That tickles!" He let out another grumble. "How about a quick scrub? It's the least I can do after you carried all our stuff!" No response. "Let me just start with your back." She started rigorously scrubbing at his metal hide, causing him to squirm. "Do you like that?" she asked with a smile. It was fun to clean him, kind of like washing a car and watching it shine, but instead it was a large friend. "Did you have fun today? I liked the walk up." He gave a small nod, which was hard to see with his size and at her angle. "Believe me, it'll be more fun on the way down. The morning sun is going to look wonderful through those trees. You will too! Being all bright and shiny!" She ran a hand across one of his armored plates. Squeaky clean.

Judith continued to scrub away at Rex, shaking loose all the dirt and grime that had gotten in all of the little cracks and ridges on his body. He was starting to really glimmer now. "This reminds me when we used to take baths together, when you were just an itty bitty Aron!" She smiled at the thought. It was hard to think he used to be so small. Now he was a big boy that could topple trees if he wanted to. That didn't stop her from treating him as if he were no bigger than a foot tall, though. He was still that gentle little thing she knew all those years ago. "Alright, I think it's time we moved to your front. I want you to shine from every angle." She gave him a pat. Rex groaned and shifted on the spot. "Oh, don't be like that. I'll be quick." Not waiting for his permission, Judith circled around to his front. "There's my Rex." She gave him a quick hug, then quickly went to work again. Rex made no further protests, but did seem somewhat uncomfortable.

Up and down his chest, over his belly, and even washing deep down there. Cleanliness was important, especially in such important areas. Rex gave a small hiss. "I know, it's embarrassing, but—" Judith was cut short as something bumped up against her hand. "But." She glanced down. A pinkish length stared back at her. In mere seconds a spurt of gooey warmth landed across her face. Fortunately her reflexes were quick and she managed to close an eye as it slowly dribbled down her face, across her neck, and down her chest. It was intensely warm and thick, causing her to slightly shudder unconsciously. The woman wasn't entirely sure what happened for a moment, but it quickly clicked into place. Curiously, she reached out and dabbed some of the sticky substance, watching it coat her fingers. Semen. Quite a hefty amount of it as well. "Uhm," Judith started. Her mind stumbled, trying to figure out how best to react.

Judith's mind was still in a daze. The tapered erection in front of her quietly disappeared back into Rex's body with a groan from him. A small amount of semen pooled out from where it tucked away, causing a bubbly mess in the water. "So you were uhm." The word completely disappeared from her mind for a second. "Masturbating." Rex clasped his hands together and backed away from her. "No, no, it's fine." Her eyes tugged away from her Aggron's loins and she looked up at him, causing more of his semen to dribble down her body. It wasn't exactly fine, but it was clear Rex was already embarrassed enough. "It was my fault. I should have realized..." Should she have? The thought never would have even occurred to her. Rex groaned again and covered his eyes. Judith wondered for a moment if that meant he was going to shoot another load. Nothing came. "Let me go... wash off."

There wasn't much that Judith could think about other than being covered in such a mess. She wasn't mad, rather completely baffled. Not once would she have ever considered her Rex had any needs like that, but of course he did. He was a living thing, after all. The sticky woman continued wading through the water, feeling ever more odd as she left a mess in her wake. She considered wiping it away from her face first, but didn't want any more of it on her hands. Right. She sidled up to her supplies and pulled a towel free. Firm wipes and copious amounts of water helped to remove some of it, but it was surprisingly stubborn. She was happy the water was warm, otherwise it might've been even harder to wipe away. Judith held up the towel. A harsh salty scent hit her, and she quickly tossed it back onto land. "Like it never even happened." She sighed and turned back to the pool.

Flora continued to romp. Carolyn continued her water exercises. Judith glanced over at her campsite. Jenny continued to... stare. She swallowed a lump in her throat and headed back toward Rex, who had begun inching away from everyone else. "Hey there, buddy. You feeling OK?" Rex looked away and let out a low hiss. "Don't feel bad. I'm not mad, and no one else noticed." I think. "We can talk about it after dinner. Would you like some dinner?" She pat his arm. "I brought some extra pyrite chunks for you!" His eyes shifted over to her. "That's it. We'll sit around and have a nice little meal. C'mon big guy." She gave another reassuring pat. He rumbled and nodded, but still wouldn't entirely face her. "Alright everyone, when you're ready we'll start dinner!" Judith shouted back at her compatriots.

After drying off and redressing, Judith set up an electric pot for cooking stew in and knelt next to it. The rest of her troop had gathered atop the picnic blanket, buzzing, chirping, mumbling and groaning to each other. "Jenny, could we get this started?" She produced a pair of jumper cables and snapped them open and closed. The Magneton hummed and hovered over and presented one of its magnets for attachment. Judith clipped them into place and attached them back to her electric pot. "Perfect, thank you! Rex, if you would?" The Aggron rumbled and picked up a can of stew, then stomped over to the pot. With some effort, he peeled off the label of the can and tore its top off with his jaws. "Awesome!" Judith took the can and poured it into the pot. "Here you go." She handed it back to Rex, who swiftly devoured it with a loud crunch while wandering back to his spot. "Stew's started, guys, settle in."

The stew quickly started to bubble and Judith began to stir it. She looked around at her surroundings. Night had begun to blanket the forest, making it seem even more endless and mysterious. The relaxing sounds of bugs buzzing and birds cawing echoed around her. She hummed happily. This was the perfect trip. She looked back at her group. And what better a way to spend it than with friends? Sure, it might have been weird that they were all Pokémon, but they were probably better than most human companions. Her eyes landed on Rex. Instantly her thoughts turned to their incident at the bath, despite her protests. Just forget it, she told herself. Nobody would remember it in a day, she continued. But her thoughts lingered. It somewhat shattered her view of him. Not negatively. She could never be truly mad at him, but the sudden realization of his salacious activities hit her fairly bluntly.

Jenny loudly buzzed, shaking Judith out of her thoughts. "Sorry, sorry. I need to stay focused, I know." She returned to stirring. What would she say to him afterward? Should she even bother with a talk? How could she even help her with his problem? At his size? Not to mention his other size. She let out a puff of air. It was hard to think that thing could fit in anyone. It was a wonder it even fit back into himself. Jenny buzzed again. "Sorry!" Judith shook her head and restarted her stirring. Stop thinking about it. Food now.

After repetitive stirring that seemed to take forever, Jenny hummed, prompting Judith to detach it from the cables. "Think that's good enough, then?" Jenny spun. "You're the chef after all. Thanks again, Jenny." The Magneton hummed and returned to the group. The trainer scrounged about in her supplies and pulled free some bowls, a ladle, and some kitchenware for herself. "Alright everyone, the wait is over!" Judith filled some bowls and handed them off to her more organic Pokémon. One for Rex, one set on the ground for Flora, and one for Carolyn. Finally she took a portion for herself and sat down.

"Ahem," Carolyn radiated.

"Hm?" Judith hummed, halfway through a spoonful of stew.

"A spoon?" The Lucario looked at her bowl and back at Judith.

"Oh, excuse me." She giggled and retrieved a spoon for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Carolyn nodded and daintily began to pick away at her meal.

"Well? Did it turn out good?" The group gave a mumbling of agreement and returned to their meals. "Great." Judith continued with her meal, slurping up the last of it. She set her bowl aside and moved back to their food pile to retrieve a little bag of jingling metallic cubes. "Hey, Rex." The Aggron looked up from his freshly empty bowl. "Some Pyrite for you!" She shook the bag and walked up to him. He excitedly wriggled on the spot, slapping his tail against the ground. Judith pulled a cube free. "Say 'ah'!" He groaned and opened his mouth. With a swing of the arm, she tossed the cube into his mouth. Quickly he snapped his mouth shut and chewed on the apparently tasty morsel. She paused for a moment. He didn't seem all too bothered right now. Good. "What about you, Carolyn?"

Carolyn looked up from licking her bowl clean. "No, thank you. I'm not partial to cuboids," she replied softly. She quietly returned to licking the bowl. Her spoon had been discarded on the fabric below.

"Suit yourself." Judith pulled out another cube and looked at it. Should probably set aside a few more for when she has the talk, she figured. Her attention moved back to her troop, landing on her Meganium. Flora certainly was enjoying herself, judging by the spattering of food around her mouth. At least someone was definitely appreciating her simple cooking. "We'll head off to bed when you've all got your fill."

Judith rolled out her sleeping bag and tossed it into the tent. Just outside of it she laid out the heavy blanket, underneath a short awning that stuck out of the tent. She had to stop herself from admiring the whole set up, since it had cost more than a pretty penny. It was more than worth it, though, being able to see all of her Pokémon snuggle up to one another. And in some cases, she joined the pile.

"Everything is ready," Judith said to the group. They all ambled over, doing their various stretches and yawns. "Ah, hey Rex." The Aggron stopped in his tracks. "How about we head out and see if we can find you any tasty rocks, huh?" Rex tilted his head, but eventually nodded. "Alright, everyone, we'll be right back!" She walked off with her rumbling Aggron in tow.

The pair had made some progress into the woods, not far from the camp, but comfortably distant enough to spring the embarrassing topic on Rex. He had begun picking through some cracked rocks that had been split by invading tree roots. Judith awkwardly stood by, just waiting for Rex to make his choice. Thoughts flowed through her head. How would she even approach such a topic? Her hands tangled themselves repeatedly as she went over what she would say. How do you breach something like 'I understand you're not getting sexual gratification'? Judith sighed. She was over-complicating it.

Rex had reached down and picked out one of the stones. He opened his mouth to take a bite. "So, Rex. Can we talk about what happened at the pool?" It felt wrong to use his name in this scenario. He froze and lowered the rock. "I know. It's a little weird, but due to our relationship I feel like I have to help you." God, that was a terrible way of phrasing it. Rex looked away with a low groan. "So I was thinking, maybe we could get another girl to help you let off some steam?" She winced. Why did she even bother with this? It was obvious enough he could handle himself. Too late now in any case. Rex had no response. Instead he quietly started turning the rock over in his hands, quite visibly unsure of the situation.

"Do any of the other girls catch your eye?" Rex looked down at his rock and started scratching it. "I'm not sure if you're in one of those, uhm, 'egg groups' with them, but I figured..." she trailed off and looked aside, as if she could see where her words wandered off. "I figured it would at least help, since you wouldn't be doing it alone. And it seems unfair that you don't have, erm, anyone to do that with." Rex remained silent, still fiddling with his rock. "Do you think maybe Flora would like, ah, something like that? With you?" She pictured the couple for a moment before shaking the thought out of her head. It was hard to gauge Rex's thoughts with his stoic visage, but his lack of a response and shifting was loud and clear.

"I guess we can give it a shot, right? Tomorrow we can see how she responds." Judith rubbed her arm. "I mean, I would ask Carolyn but, heh, I don't see that happening." She laughed awkwardly and immediately snapped her mouth shut. Rex audibly ground his teeth, which sounded much like metal being torn to shreds. He was nervous, and how couldn't he be? "Sorry, I'll shut up now. You just enjoy your treat. I'd say you've earned it." She nodded toward him. Rex brought the rock up to his mouth again before pausing and lowering it. "Lost your appetite? Sorry." She rubbed her eyes. "Let's just bring that back with us and you can have it later." She started walking back to camp, beckoning him along. The Aggron gave a shaky rumble and walked after her.

The walk back was a troubling one. The short meeting was a trainwreck that only seemed to make things worse. Maybe she really should have just dropped the subject. To pour salt on to the wound, for some reason the thought of Rex quite vigorously taking Flora from behind stuck with Judith. He was definitely better off with a lady his size. Who knew if Flora would even agree to it, and if she didn't, then what? The woman did her best to toss the infectious thoughts out of her mind as she neared the camp.

Fortunately, by the time Judith and Rex returned, everyone had settled in for bed. Carolyn and Flora snuggled into the heavy blanket on the far opposite sides of it, while Jenny had dug itself partially into the ground and propped itself up. "Go on, take your spot, buddy," Judith said casually to Rex with a gentle pat on the back. He lumbered over to the blanket only to stop and stare at the others, then glance back at Judith. Oh. Now she had made it awkward on several levels. "Just sleep. That's it." Rex thumped to the ground and crawled underneath the fabric, creating a large separating barrier between the other two Pokémon. Judith sighed and retired to the tent, but not before saying "goodnight" to everyone else.

Judith plopped down on her sleeping roll and undressed. Or rather, she pulled off her socks, boots, and shirt before deciding that was enough. She didn't feel comfortable in the nude at the moment, to say the least. Her thoughts quickly turned back to the incident at the spring, causing her to shiver. That was an unnerved shiver, right? Not wanting to dwell on the topic, she quickly slipped into her sleeping bag and tried to find some comfort in the cocoon. Her focus was solely on the echoing sounds of the forest, and the cute little sounds her partners made in their sleep. Slowly, she managed to relax. A content smile worked its way onto her face. The outdoors was as lovely as ever. A distant howl rang through the air. Well, it was generally lovely. Judith shut her eyes and did her best to fall asleep quickly, eager to start the new day.

"Good morning, Judith," a voice said gently. Judith stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Carolyn knelt next to her. "Everyone is already up and I find that you aren't even dressed."

"Sorry," Judith said, barely managing to stifle a yawn. "Guess I didn't sleep all too well." Another stretch came, and it hit her how hot it was. Some of her bra had been stained by sweat. She definitely should have pulled off more. With another yawn she wriggled out of the constricting bag.

"I suppose you didn't. Will you be bathing before we leave?"

Judith paused to think on it. The prospect of entering the spring again was an odd one. "Uhm, no, I think I'll just wipe myself down real quick. You mind fetching me my mister?" Carolyn nodded and scampered off. She must've had a good night, Judith figured. The woman slipped her clothes back on and rolled up her bag. Rex crept back into her thoughts as she completed her mundane task. Curious, she eased up to the tent entrance and peeked through it. Hum. Judith stumbled back as a beady eye stared at her, then several more. Jenny came through the entrance and spun. "Oh, good morning, Jenny. Gave me a bit of a scare there!" It buzzed. "Not a problem. Did you sleep well?." Hum. "Good to hear. How about the others?" Hum. "Guess I'm the odd one out then. Maybe I should sleep with you guys next time, huh?" She chuckled. Hum.

Stepping out of the tent, Judith was hit by the full force of the sun. The scenery was beautiful but nearly blinding. Carolyn ambled over, carrying both the water mister and additionally her hat. "Your items."

"Oh, thank you!" Judith quickly spritzed herself, exaggerating a gasp as if she were dying of dehydration. Carolyn was hardly amused.

"Anything else?"

"No, not that I can— Oh, you know what, since you asked, do you mind bringing me one of the vials? Should still be in my knapsack."

"Must you really take everything with you?" Carolyn asked with a sigh. She clearly made sure her sigh was both audible and projected toward Judith, doubling her display of displeasure.

"Hey, if we leave a little bit of ourselves with a place, why can't we take a little bit of it with us?"

"Because it's moronic, but if you insist."

"Oh, you." Judith quickly ruffled Carolyn's fur as she walked by. "You'll be looking back at those with fondness someday." Her attention turned to Flora, who, while awake, was still firmly buried underneath the blanket. The Meganium's vines stretched out from underneath the blanket, no doubt soaking in the bright summer sun. Judith briefly considered joining her in her sunbathing, but decided she didn't want to dirty her clothes any more. She took another glance around the camp for her iron king, Rex. He stood some distance away, resting on a broad tree stump and nibbling on his stone. A slight pang of guilt hit her. She thought about delivering another round of apologies to him, but decided not to interrupt his meal for now. Judith bit her lip and tried to rid herself of negative thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Carolyn suddenly asked.

Judith snapped out of her staring. "Oh, yeah, just gazing at the scenery."

"Somehow I doubt that. In any case, your vial." She held up the little glass tube, which Judith quickly snatched up. "I hope you won't take too much."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Carolyn provided no response and wandered off again. Judith looked over to the spring, then back at Rex. Her little bit of memorabilia could wait for now. She pocketed the vial and walked over to Rex. "Hey there buddy. Do you think you would be willing to... talk to Flora?" Rex sharply inhaled, which sounded like a bus applying its brakes. "If she says no, I doubt she would hold it against you. Come on." She patted his thigh and immediately regretted it. Too close for comfort there. He set down his treat and ambled over with Judith to Flora. The Meganium continued to sunbathe, not a care in the world.

"Flora?" The Meganium chirped and lifted her head up. She lazily waved at the pair with a vine. "Hey there Flora!" Judith waved back. "So I'm here to ask a question, do you mind?" Flora shook her head and partially stood up. "Great. See, we have a problem, with uh, Rex here." Flora gasped. "No, no, no, nothing serious, he just needs a little help." She stood up completely and approached the pair with a happy yelp. "You could help, see, uhm,"—she glanced over at Rex, who was tapping his fingers together, head bowed—"Rex needs some closeness since he's a grown guy now. So, being a girl, you know, you could help him with that. Right?"

Flora tilted her head for a moment, then her eyes widened. Yes! It was getting through! She trotted over to Rex and sized him up. Then she hugged him with her vines. Judith sighed. Never mind. Flora began nuzzling into his stomach and softly humming. Judith looked up at Rex's face. He shook his head at the trainer. A vine quickly wrapped around her wrist and yanked her to the clueless couple's side, forcing her into the hug as well. Judith laughed. "Well, I guess that does help to some degree." She patted Flora's head, and quickly received a pat from her in response.

After a few seconds of firm hugging, Flora pulled away and chirruped. "Thank you, Flora, that helped quite a bit." The Meganium hopped on the spot with a large grin. "Run along now. Have some fun before we head back to the car, but don't wear yourself out!" The Pokémon nodded and scampered off. "That could have went better, but no lasting damage, right?" She glanced over at Rex with a weary smile. He gave a small nod, but didn't stop his tense fidgeting. He groaned and tapped one of his armored plates. "Something wrong?" He pointed at himself and then knocked on his armor again. "You..." He repeated the knocking on other parts of his body with dull clangs. "You are steel?" He nodded. Thank goodness she had already spent years with him, otherwise their charades would have gone nowhere.

"Oh. I guess Flora would be a little too soft, huh?" The Aggron gave a weak nod. "Then..." She looked over at her other two options. Jenny floated about in random circles, while Carolyn was deep in an strenuous exercise routine. Out of the two, she could only really see Carolyn being compatible to any real degree. Despite its feminine name, Judith wasn't even sure Jenny could breed or entertain the thought of being erotic. "How about Carolyn?" Rex quickly shook his head and waved his arms back and forth. "I guess she's too small." Somehow, she doubted that was the actual reason. While Rex was odd to think of in a sexual context, Carolyn was completely bizarre. Judith watched her punch the air and finish off with a kick. She was certainly hard enough, but not in the right way. "Do you want me to ask?" Rex softly hissed. "I think I could get through to her." The thought was laughable, though worth a try with her dwindling options. She owed it to Rex. Probably.

Judith carefully approached Carolyn, not wanting to be blindsided by a swift punch to the gut. "Hey there, Carol!" she said with slight insincere excitement.

"Yes, Judith?" Carolyn replied without stopping her vigorous training. No nonsense, as usual. "Something you require?"

"Well, not quite what I require, no." Judith shook her head. "I was wondering about your opinion on something— someone."

"I assume this won't be good." Carolyn could either sense Judith's feelings or she was blatantly nervous. Neither was good. "Do go ahead."

"I was wondering. Do you have like, any particular feelings for Rex?" Why did this have to be awkward? She couldn't even keep her eyes trained on the Lucario.

"Feelings?" Carolyn slowed down her exercising. "I certainly respect him as a friend." Already shot down in flames. "I imagine he would serve as a good sparring partner as well. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking something more than just, you know, friends." Judith rubbed her neck. "More, more."

Carolyn froze and slowly assumed a neutral stance. Her brow crinkled, breaking her naturally stony expression. "Do you want me to die?" If looks could kill, Judith would have instantly expired on the spot. "That is not going to happen."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Judith crossed her arms. "I just figured it was worth a shot. You're both steel, right?"

"We are both steel, but that doesn't mean I could ever..." Carolyn shuddered. "Please, do not bring this up to me ever again." She returned to her training, but at a sluggish pace.

"Are you sure you won't even think about it?" Judith asked desperately. Carolyn shot her a hard glare, quickly dissuading her from any more begging. "Alright, alright. Sorry. Just forget I brought it up."

"I will."

Judith rubbed her forehead and walked back to Rex in defeat. "Sorry, I couldn't seal the deal on that one." He let out a long breath of air. "I guess you wouldn't have looked forward to that anyway." She was essentially out of options. There was Jenny, but the trainer struggled to think how that would even work. It couldn't hurt, right? It was better than a lonely hand in any case. "Jenny," Judith called out as she rubbed her eyes. "Do you mind coming over?" She opened her eyes to find the Magneton had hovered over to her silently, causing her to flinch in surprise. "Right." She looked to Rex, who didn't seem too pleased with the idea. "How do you feel about our boy Rex?" Jenny hummed. That was certainly something positive. "Do you think you would be able to tend to more personal matters with him?" Spin.

Jenny hovered over to Rex and examined him. It instantly snapped to his hide with a buzz, causing Rex to panic and try to pry it off of him, hissing all the way. Judith shook her head. This was far harder than she ever expected.

The drive back home was an uneventful one. Since it was fairly early in the morning, the roads to and from the forested area were fairly barren. It was a blessing and a curse. It sped up the trip back home, but gave Judith too much time to ponder her situation. Or rather, Rex's situation. She glanced in the rear view mirror. Her less-humanoid compatriots had taken their place in the bed of her truck. It was a tight fit between each other and some of their supplies, but it made her feel better than lugging them about in those balls. What would be the point of a trip if they couldn't experience most of it?

"Something amiss?" Carolyn asked from the seat next to Judith. "It's not good to be distracted whilst you drive."

"Nothing you would be interested in," Judith replied, rolling her fingers along the wheel.

"No, no, I doubt I would be." She cleared her throat. "In any case, safety first."

"Don't worry, I trust your eyes on the road." Judith pulled her hand from the wheel and patted the Lucario on the head.

"Hands on the wheel!"

"We're at a red light."

"Still." Carolyn crossed her arms. "What would you do if we got in an accident?"

"Believe me, you guys wouldn't even feel it."

"But you would."

"Aww, are you worried about me?" Judith turned to face Carolyn and pinched her cheek. "Thank you, my cute little 'Cario."

"Please don't call me that." She pouted and slouched in her seat. A sudden car horn forced Judith back to the wheel. "See? Always focus on the road."

"Yeah, yeah." Judith took one last look at her truck bed and continued on home. "So..."

"I have not and will not change my mind."

"Alright, alright." It clearly wouldn't be so easy.

Back at home, Judith immediately collapsed on her bed. Not out of exhaustion, but rather a mix of missing proper soft comfort and the feeling of electric air conditioning. The rest of her troop had scattered throughout the house, tending to their own matters. Aside from Rex. While he technically spent some time indoors, his large size meant he could only reside in a renovated garage. It was more like a large bedroom for him now. He could either spend time in there or muck about in the backyard. Judith usually felt some guilt over his isolation, but the addition of his loneliness made it seem all the more dire. She placed a pillow over her head and groaned. Guilt shouldn't hit her so badly.

There was no use in sulking in bed, however, so Judith stood up and ambled over to her computer desk and sat down. It was adorned with all sorts of rocks and samples she collected from her trips. It was more like a trinket table that just so happened to have a computer on it. She propped her head up on the desk, wondering what she should do next. Well, it was staring right at her, wasn't it? She could just look up how to help him, and maybe find a suitable partner. The internet was bound to have something like that, right? Judith picked up her keyboard and blew the dust off of it, then switched the computer on. Did she still have Internet? She used those fancy streaming services, so those must have been the same. Maybe she could bring Jenny in to speed it up.

"Uhm," Judith said to herself. The internet search prompt blinked back at her. "Aggron mating," she said in tune with her typing. Somehow just looking that up was embarrassing, despite its completely academic intent. The computer froze for a moment before bringing up a new page of results. Some of which were not quite what she was expecting. She mumbled as she read over every result in finer detail. "This sounds about right." Click. Her computer churned and again brought up a new page. 'Aggron Mating Habits and Reproductive Anatomy' was emblazoned at the top of the page. To the left was a navigation tree for an array of other Pokémon and the ways they did the nasty. It was clearly educational in nature, but the thought of all this info compiled in one spot didn't sit quite right with Judith.

Working past her uneasiness of looking up Pokémon mating, Judith scrolled down into the meat of the article. Meat indeed. It did not spare a single detail from its topics, showing quite high quality pictures of all the parts involved. Was Rex's as large as the one pictured? She shook her head. A little lower down she found a video of a pair awkwardly moving into position, facing one another, and of course, mating. It was quite like a bear hug with some stiff thrusts. The partners involved occasionally slapped their tail against the ground, in what Judith assumed was jubilation. She watched with some morbid interest before moving on.

Seeing as how Pokémon compatibility varied wildly, there were some extra tidbits on habits during courting others. All the other creatures involved were fairly large, either rivaling or exceeding the Aggron's size. Curiously, no matter the partner, they always seemed to find a way to make their reproduction work. They were far more limber than Judith had expected. Despite that, it was hard to think of their bodies working with anything smaller. Carolyn was right, that was a death sentence. It was almost absurd how large some of their lengths could be. At times it almost looked painful as it visibly twitched in anticipation.

The very next video in the long list of educational erotica was slightly shocking. A smaller figure adorned in metal blades approached this Aggron. A Bisharp? Judith already placed a hand over her mouth in preparation for the shock. Were they even in the same egg group? The Bisharp looked far too humanoid for them to be compatible, size aside. The sharp creature was quickly snatched up by the metallic beast. Within seconds they went at it. Perhaps it wasn't exactly a team effort, as the Aggron had picked the Bisharp like a rag doll and repeatedly penetrated her with wild abandon. They clashed together loudly as their metallic bodies moved back and forth. A lolling tongue and strained moans were all that confirmed the smaller of the two was still conscious.

Judith tilted her head as she watched. It was surprisingly enrapturing to see the cycle of life continue in such a... energetic and poorly matched way. Based on their proportions, she judged the Bisharp was roughly her height. Instantly she placed herself in the situation, taking that length with surprising resilience. In and out. That had to be painful, and she figured a much softer body like hers wouldn't be able to withstand such an assault. She shivered. The woman continued to stare at the screen before snapping out of her trance and hurriedly scrolling away.

The article seemed to go on forever, continuing into Aggron breeding sites and their locations by region, all neatly organized into a fancy text file. Couldn't hurt to reference later, so she downloaded the file. That was enough of that, she figured, and clicked away from the page. There were so many other results to go through, it was staggering.

Every other page more or less provided the same info, with varying degrees of graphic detail. That was, until, she stumbled onto one of the more curious websites. Perhaps she should have known something was not quite right when it asked to confirm she was an adult, but figured not every website was content with giving such info to children. This website, however, provided no such info and was hardly educational at all. Judith slowly read it aloud, "Aggron twelve inch tapered dil—" Oh. Butterflies stirred in her stomach. She supposed it was only natural something like this existed, but was still shocked to have it confirmed all the same.

It seemed fairly accurate. From what she saw from the videos, anyways... and Rex's own example. Judith paused for a moment to picture just how closely someone had to study a Pokémon's penis to recreate this. She scrolled down in baffled interest. Next day shipping? There was certainly a market for this if they were willing to ship out large replica Pokémon erections the very next day. Silicone. Non-toxic? She gagged at the thought. That would go straight through someone's throat. Not to mention the taste. Though, this was just a toy, right. No taste.

Judith looked up at the price and furrowed her brow in disbelief. A whole $120 and not a cent less. That was absurd. Who would shell out that much for this? She thought on it for a moment. "Well, it would be good for mating purposes," she whispered to herself. That's right. You could probably acclimate your female Pokémon with this, making sure mating went smoothly. It was a little too late to convince her girls now, though. That had already gone poorly enough, and she doubted something of that staggering length would change their minds.

They didn't have to be the only suitable partners for him. Judith could use the toy as a... tool of incitement. Surely some of the larger Pokémon gals would like to know what they were getting into first, right? That way she could grab their interest before they even met Rex. Some tiny voice at the back of her head was quite vocally against the idea. That wasn't quite how Pokémon mating worked, was it? She scratched her cheek as she silently stared at the screen. It didn't hurt to try either. In any case, $120 was a paltry amount if it was to help a lifelong friend like Rex. She nodded to herself with little confidence. Now where did she put her credit card? She scrounged her room with a little more energy than she should have.

After wrangling the card, Judith input all the information and accepted every agreement asked of her. Click. The order was sent. Someone somewhere was now being tasked with packaging a large rubber penis into a box. Judith giggled at the thought before realizing that package would be for her. She cleared her throat and returned to her research. There wasn't much left to be found online, surprisingly. The rest of the articles she found were fairly dry and would probably require a degree of some sort to understand. Thus, the laywoman turned off her computer and stood up, unsure of what to do next. There probably wasn't much she could do right now except check up on Rex.

Judith slowly opened her bedroom door and quietly walked out into the hallway. She wasn't entirely sure why she was being secretive about it. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. She sighed and continued on her way. The living room appeared to be empty. Everyone else was most likely outside, which calmed her somewhat. If Rex was out there with them, then she could thankfully postpone another embarrassing situation. She rounded a corner to the interior garage door and stopped. What was she actually going to say? Her beginning train of thought was cut short as she peered into the garage.

A familiar sight presented itself to her. Rex stood near the corner of the garage, turned away from the door. This time she could actually hear the noises he made. The soft wetness of flesh, the low rumbles that escaped him, and the slight tapping that came from his tail hitting the ground. If he could turn around just a little, her thoughts whispered. Her skin became flush as she watched. Those butterflies returned in full force, bringing along with them a skip of the heart. The videos she had watched came to the forefront of her mind, much to her annoyance.

Judith continued to watch despite her own protests. Her erotic thoughts grew in vigor without much restraint. No, she thought weakly, that wasn't right. The protests grew quieter and quieter as her body slowly fell into the haze of arousal. A hand traced up her thigh and hooked into the band of her shorts. Her eyes were burning holes into Rex's back as he obliviously continued with his own pleasure. Her fingers edged on the elastic of her underwear. A thin line of resistance kept her from plunging forward.

This wasn't right. She couldn't do this. Her hand quickly retracted from her trousers, as if burned away. Judith shut her eyes and shook her head, then spun around to walk away. She could still hear him going at it, though if that was real or the trick of the mind, she couldn't tell. The flustered woman only got so far as the hallway again before opening her eyes and nearly bumping into Carolyn. "It helps if you look where you're going," she said. Judith froze and gave a nod. "Are you alright?"

"Hah, yeah. I'm fine, just bored. Taking a walk around the house." She circled a finger around with her offending hand, much to her embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? I was looking for you. Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, like I said. Just taking a walk." Judith nodded with her own lie, as if that would make it true.

Carolyn glared at Judith, her red eyes punching a hole right through the woman's lies. "You were watching Rex, weren't you?" Instantly the facade fell. Judith crossed her arms and glanced away.

"So? What if I am?"

"I suppose there is nothing particularly wrong with that, not generally. However, when your hands travel south, that's when I begin to worry."

Judith's eyes widened and she looked back at Carolyn. "I did no such thing."

"Even if my eyes were somehow playing serious tricks on me, I can sense a little more than you might realize." Judith's face burned red. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Oh man, could she feel it. "Is there perhaps anything you would like to say?" The woman gave a small shake of the head. "I think you may be working too hard on this. What even prompted your search?" Memories of the spring hit Judith's thoughts. Carolyn pulled her head back. "I'm not sure what it is, but it cannot be good. Don't tell me." She held a hand up. "Still, I suggest you don't stress on it."

"I have to. It's important and my responsibility as a trainer. I would do the same for you if I thought it was necessary." As near impossible as that seemed.

Carolyn scratched her head. "In any case, is it actually important to Rex, or to you?"

"Both." Judith nodded. "Both of us."

"Well then, if that's the case, why hasn't he acted of his own volition? You seem to be taking the reins quite aggressively."

"He's just a little nervous is all. I can't leave my timid iron boy like that."

"Please. Don't ever call him that in this context." Carolyn shook her head. "In any case, I think you need to think on this some more."

"I will."

"Will you?" The two of them stared at one another in complete silence, neither of them budging. Judith uncomfortably shifted on the spot. Carolyn was quite good at staring for minutes on end, which fell squarely between cute and unnerving thanks to her fluffy appearance. Eventually she broke the silence. "Regardless." She looked down to the ground, much to the trainer's relief. "Do you know where my stepping stool is? I'd like to get something from the kitchen."

Judith let out a small sigh of relief and uncrossed her arms. "I think I saw Flora using that out in the yard."

"I told her not to touch my possessions," Carolyn grumbled and walked off. Judith watched the Lucario disappear from sight, then placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her hammering heart. It was hard to believe any of that had actually happened. What was she thinking? She took a few more deep breaths and walked in the opposite direction to Carolyn. Judith silently prayed that Rex hadn't heard their conversation. The last thing she needed was a bizarre space of sexual tension between them, or rather, more of one. She glanced back at the garage doorway. A twinge of curiosity pricked her mind. Best not to dwell on that. Judith forced herself back to her bedroom.

"This isn't a regular trip, is it?" Carolyn asked.

"What makes you say that?" Judith said, keeping her eyes on the road. Not out of any alertness, but she didn't want to get caught in those judgmental red pools again.

"You aren't excitedly talking my ear off about it. Wouldn't you like to drone about the sights and sounds we're about to experience?"

Judith placed her arm on the driver door and propped her head up. "I guess you're right. There's more to it than just a fun bit of exploration." She was beginning to hate how perceptive Carolyn was. They sat there in silence, with only the hum of the engine filling the air.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"I figured we might head out to find a nice uh, 'romantic' spot for Rex. Where he can find ladies of his own kind, you know? Don't worry, you won't have to come along."

"And you will?" Despite being entirely telepathic, Judith could hear the surprise in her inflection.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" She rubbed the synthetic leather of the wheel. "He needs support."

"Imagine this. A human suitor arrives at your home and requests to mate." Judith smiled and had to stop herself from laughing at the dry explanation. "Would you care for any of us watching you for support?" Her smile dropped.

"Well, no, I guess not."

"And why would you do the same for him, then? Wouldn't that be odd?"

"He's a gentle soul, you know? It's my job to help him like that. And..." Judith let that word hang, unable to think of anything else. She hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

"No, I don't know. He's a fairly large steel beast, he can handle himself, gentle or otherwise." Judith thought about it. That couldn't be right. She had to be there for him. And yet, that didn't seem quite right. "I'm beginning to think— Well, you wouldn't want to hear it."

The woman lifted her head up. "I would. What is it?" Her tone was far more desperate than she wanted. She glanced over at Carolyn and was immediately caught by her gaze, feeling a crushing sense of judgment. Judith sheepishly looked back at the road.

"You're lying."

Judith frowned. She was almost offended. "That's not true, I love Rex and all of you guys. This is legitimate help."

"That's what I'm getting at. You do love, but you're not accepting how much you actually love. Specifically Rex." Judith furrowed her brow and looked over at Carolyn again. "Road." Right.

"What do you mean? I'm already trying to help him." Judith adjusted in her seat. The synthetic leather was suddenly becoming unbearably hot.

"Judith, please. Let me say it a different way. You want to be with him. Is that what you needed to hear? You want to help him, but you aren't accepting how much you really want to help him."

The trainer gasped, leaving her mouth agape. "Are you serious right now? We wouldn't ever be able to do that." Though, even though Judith said that, a small part of her realized it was probably true. How much effort did she actually put into trying? Was she just whittling away the competition until it came down to her? She swallowed a lump in her throat. "That wouldn't be... I mean, it wouldn't even fit," she said finally, as if all but admitting it.

"That certainly didn't stop you from asking me. That aside, this seems to be causing you stress. It's important to me and the others that you are happy, you know." While that was a comforting, happy thought, it was severely strange in such an erotic context, and Judith wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Uh, thank you." Judith turned up the air conditioner. "It should be a fun trip either way. Even if things don't work out with you-know-what."

"I would hope so, because I don't expect it to work."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The trip on the trail was a little shorter than the last, but also a fair amount trickier. It was a rocky and uneven path marked by several jagged edges that made movement forward a challenge. Mostly for Judith, that was. The others managed to navigate it with little trouble, however. Rex in particular managed to simply crush them underfoot. Jenny was the one she was jealous of most, as it was able to float above the ground effortlessly. Judith considered asking for a lift, but didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on it. If Jenny could even feel strain.

The relative silence of the path made the woman's thoughts loud and clear. Carolyn's words repeated in her head, mixing in with her own doubts. Maybe she really was lying to herself. Carolyn probably knew exactly what Judith felt, so who was she to deny it? The question now was how long she would entertain the lie. At what point would she drop the charade and simply admit to herself what was truly going on? More importantly, when would she admit it to Rex? He was probably the most hurt of all.

Judith stumbled on a rock, tossing her off balance. Rex quickly straightened her and rumbled happily. "Oh, thank you," she mumbled. The feel of his gentle but firm touch usually would have been reassuring, but now it was only a reminder of her problems. She shook her head and tried to put herself in an excited mood. There wasn't much point in bringing down the atmosphere like that, she thought. After all, rocky terrain was a fun challenge that she didn't get to experience often, so she should enjoy it with her troop while she could. She took a deep breath, smiled and looked at her friends. "Watch your step, everyone! You too, Jenny!" Jenny oriented itself to look down with a hum.

The trek upward was increasingly better. The path slowly rose above a forest below, allowing for a nice view of lively greenery that stretched to the horizon. The sun shone brightly without a cloud in the sky, adding a much needed cheery vibe to the relatively grey and dull path. Every so often small critters would run between the rocks which breathed a tiny bit of life into the area. While Judith might have been scared by them on her lonesome, her friends would easily be able to deal with any of the more aggressive wildlife.

Their destination came into view, a small clearing positioned on the side of the trail. It wasn't far from Judith's next poorly thought out plan, the mating grounds, but a comfortable distance away from the others. "Alright." Judith clasped her hands together. "This is our stop!" Her and the group moved over to the side, and quickly set up their small picnic area. Quilt, check. Food, check. Friends, check. Rex took the initiative and pushed a few squat rocks into a circle to serve as makeshift seats. "Oh, thanks big guy!" The Aggron took his spot with a happy rumble, and Judith was quick to claim the one next to his. The others filed into their spots, with varying degrees of comfort.

The banquet before them was split into two boxes. One filled with hastily packaged sandwiches, small confectioneries, and vegetables. The other was a loose mess of discarded cans and batteries. "Well, dig in!" Judith said, presenting the meal. Carolyn stepped over and peered into her respective box, then quickly stepped back as Flora pounced on it and dug in, pulling loose a long carrot. Rex took his share of cans, a few of them falling from his grasp. Finally Jenny carefully floated over and took a few batteries and returned to its spot without a sound.

Judith naturally waited for everyone else, then casually took a sandwich for herself. She wasn't sure if it was one Carolyn had made, so she inspected it closely for any stray blue hairs before she unwrapped it and took a bite. The others seemed to be enjoying their meals well enough. Perhaps Rex could have enjoyed his a little less enthusiastically, as the screech of crushed metal scratched her eardrums. She looked over at him and was instantly hit with the familiar feelings of doubt. Quietly she continued her meal, although it was hard to taste it with her clouded thoughts.

"When you're finished eating, feel free to walk around. We've got about two hours, so make sure you're all back before then, OK?" The group gave their various nods and agreements. She continued with her sandwich, trying to figure out what would happen in her next matchmaking scheme. More importantly, she should probably think about what to do afterward, once it failed. She shook her head. Carolyn couldn't always be right, could she?

"Something wrong?" Carolyn asked. The Lucario was halfway through her third sandwich, if the discarded wrappers were anything to go by.

"Nothing is wrong." Judith sat up straight. "I'm just doing some thinking," she said matter-of-factly.

"Don't think too hard. It almost seemed painful, judging by your expression." She finished off the last bits of her sandwich with one large bite.

Not wanting to delve further into the conversation or entertain her jab, Judith changed the topic. "You did pretty good with the sandwiches!" She held up her meal. "Just the right amount of mayo. Maybe we could use bacon next time, hmm?"

Carolyn perked up, eyes wide, then slowly eased back into her seat. "Yes, that sounds fairly nice."

Judith turned back to Rex, trying to swallow the uneasiness. "How about you, Rex, enjoying your meal?" He rumbled again and happily crunched a soup can. She winced at the sound, but gave a smile all the same. "Care for a sandwich, maybe?" She offered her own. Rex shook his head and returned to his metal meal. "Alright, just make sure you get enough to eat, OK?" He would definitely need the energy for what was about to go down, her mind quickly added. Shut up, shut up, shut up.

Quickly shifting focus, Judith looked over at her other Pokémon. Flora had finished her one carrot and proceeded to sunbathe again. Judith was slightly jealous the Meganium could simply feed off of solar rays. She would certainly feel less guilty about eating if she could just sit in the sun. Suddenly, she could feel every bite of sandwich hit her gut. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the Magneton. Jenny had amassed a small pile of batteries that were carefully arranged into a cubical stack. Getting rid of those properly would be a bit of a challenge, but she was happy Jenny was enjoying itself too.

It wasn't long before the group ate their fill and scattered about, but still maintained a visible distance from their picnic area. "Don't go off too far, wouldn't want to get lost!" Judith called out. She watched everyone carefully, making sure they were just far enough before pulling free a folded map from her pocket. Carefully, she pulled it open and examined it. It had some hastily scribbled on notes and circles in marker that bled through the paper. Should have gone with a pen, she thought to herself. She reoriented herself on the trail, lining herself up with her target.

"Jenny," Judith yelled at the distant Magneton. "You mind helping me with something?" It spun and hovered over to her. "You're a smart one, mind pointing me to magnetic north?" Perhaps it was overkill to use an entire Pokémon for a job that a handheld compass could serve, but Judith felt the simple task helped Jenny feel wanted. It hummed for a few seconds before orienting itself horizontally and spinning again. A handheld compass was also nowhere near as cool. Jenny slowly lowered each magnet until one remained straight, then pointed that one to Judith's left. "Awesome as usual. Thank you!" Another pleasant hum came, and Jenny floated off.

Judith looked back to her map, quickly marking north and smudging more ink on it in the process. "I should really get one of those touch phones," she grumbled to herself. If this was north, and that path went there, then the mating grounds should be about here, she mused, marking another circle. She only assumed that was right. Her computer had somewhat of a complete failure before she was able to confirm all of the info. She folded the map back up and took a deep breath to prepare herself. There was some hesitation before she could properly look over at Rex.

Rex was busy picking out rocks carefully to place in a pile. He would stop every so often to split one before placing the pair in the growing mass. Judith pocketed her hands and pulled on the lining inside. A battle of desire and needs pushed back and forth in her mind as she fidgeted on the spot. This would be the right thing to do, or the wrong thing. She had already gone through the effort, right? She should do it and get it over with. There probably weren't even any other Aggron here, she thought to herself. If that were the case, going there would be pointless. Though whether that thought made her want to go less or more, she couldn't tell.

The pensive woman opened her mouth over and over, trying to force out the words. She realized how stupid she must've have looked. Frowning, she walked over to Rex quietly while watching him chip away at his work. Slowly her frown was replaced with a smile. It was inaudible at a distance, but as she came up to Rex, she could hear a low happy hum emanating from him that was surprisingly relaxing. "Hey there, Rex," she said on reflex. He turned and gave her a cheery wave. "Having fun, are ya?" Rex nodded, adding a rumble to his contentment. "Good, good." What was she even here for again? Her mood soured, oh right.

"So, I was thinking." Rex slowed his actions. It was like he knew what was coming, making it all the harder for Judith to continue. Her hands were still buried deep in her pockets, turning over in them. "I found out that, you know, this place is nice and rocky. So like, it's good for uh, Aggron like you." She paused and tightened her fists. Rex stopped and merely looked on, looking almost bored. "So, you know. We could maybe go and see if there are any here. Females. Female Aggron that is." Judith managed to pry a hand loose to point behind her. "Just that way. A short walk. Won't be long." Rex looked at her, then at the path she presented. He set down his project and let out a few clicks, finally ending with a nod. "Great! Great." It wasn't that great.

The pair walked onward to the plains of love. Judith glanced about at the others for any wayward stares. Walking along with Rex wasn't an oddity, but she couldn't shake the feeling like they were doing something wrong. The situation felt as though she were a teenager again, sneaking off for an illicit kiss away from prying eyes. The others didn't seem to mind or notice the couple, still focused on their own activities. She pulled her hands free and tried to shake the sweat off of them. "A little hot today, isn't it?" she said. The small talk fell completely flat, as Rex didn't have much of an answer. "Well, I guess you wouldn't be bothered by a little heat." As she said that, the sun seemed to beat down on her relentlessly.

Rex extended his hand toward her, grasping the air. "You want me to uh..." She shut herself up and grabbed his hand. Instantly she was hit with a nice, cool sensation. "Oh wow, you don't feel it at all, huh?" Her nervousness melted away as she felt up his brisk, armored skin. They walked along, hand in hand for quite some time in tranquility. Judith's uneasiness soon returned, however, and Rex's cool exterior failed to stave off the unbearable heat. "The sun is just killing me today." She fanned herself with her free hand, silently chiding herself for not bringing her mister.

Suddenly, her whole world jerked upward. Judith was confused for a brief second before her focus reoriented with the ground. She had been pulled straight up into Rex's arms without a noise. The familiar position hit her thoughts and her mind quickly fell into panicked fear as she imagined herself to be a Bisharp. She inhaled sharply and squirmed fervently for a moment before being set back down as quickly as she had been picked up. The sudden shift caused her to pause. A strained groan from Rex hit her with guilt. She looked up at him with a wince. His eyes were downcast and his posture slouched. "Oh. No, no, no. Sorry, Rex. I was just..." Thinking about the worst thing possible? "I panicked. I didn't realize what was going on." How could she even imagine he would do that? She hugged his arm in a desperate attempt to console him. "Sorry," she said simply, looking up at him.

Rex raised his head and gave Judith a gentle pat on the back. "You'll forgive me for acting like an idiot, then?" He nodded and gave a rumble in response. "Are you absolutely sure?" She squeezed his arm tightly, alhough he most likely barely felt it. He gave a more energetic nod coupled with a squint of the eyes. That was his way of smiling, since his hardened features scarcely allowed him to express himself. "Alright then. Do you think you'll still want to go?" He rolled his eyes and nodded again, then pointed at the path. "Great!" She finished off her groveling with another squeeze of the arm and separated herself from him. A small part of her wanted to stay stuck to him for just a little while longer. "Let's get going!"

The walk forward was a calm but awkward one. Judith kept looking at Rex to read his expression, trying to gauge his interest in the location and making sure her outburst didn't cause him any lasting damage. Whenever Rex caught her staring, he would return her gaze with his improvised smile and a rumble. That soothed her nerves somewhat, but Judith couldn't shake the guilt that plagued her thoughts. She considered asking him if he truly forgave her, but didn't want to press the matter. Despite that, she wanted to fill the silence somehow, since it was far worse in the relatively ghostly landscape. "So... Find any good rocks?" Conversationalist of the year, easily. Rex nodded without any further input on the topic. He must've known how trite the question was. She considered asking the tried and true question about his thoughts on the trip, though considering it was a small stroll in comparison to the last few trips, it seemed pointless.

"You think you could live out here?" Judith suddenly asked. Rex tilted his head and looked around before nodding. "Probably a lotta good pickings, huh? I think I'd like it too." He rumbled. "Still, I think I'd miss supermarkets!" Rex croaked repeatedly as a crude form of laughter, easing Judith's thoughts. This was nice, even if the purpose of the trip wasn't exactly being fulfilled. She looked at their surroundings, trying to look for any signs of feminine metal creatures. No luck, only solitary rocks and scattered shrubbery. For some reason that instilled a sense of ease into her. That was probably the wrong feeling, so she picked up her search. Aggron were probably a rarity out in the wild, at least, in this region. She looked back at Rex with a small smile. Suddenly she felt quite lucky to be with him. That was, until a sharp pain dug into her arms and she was yanked up into the air.

Judith let out a sudden scream and sent her body into a frenzy of kicks and punches at whatever had snatched her. Whatever had her in its grasp was far stronger, and the effort was wasted. She looked down at the ground. It was dizzyingly high and sent a pang of nausea through her body, lumping onto the sharp pain in her arms. That grey dot on the ground must have been Rex. That realization didn't help matters. She tried a few more frightened kicks without much thought, cursing loudly all the way. A loud roar interrupted her thoughts, followed by a small glimmer from the dot below. Crunch. Screech. The shift in Judith's gut confirmed she was falling back to the ground. She spun in the air, her back to the ground. Her panic turned to full blown hyperventilation and her body became numb. Something yelled in the back of her mind. "Catch her! Catch her! Catch her!"

Something pushed against her back, causing Judith's heart to drop. She must have hit the ground. She was dead. That was it. She gave one last glance at the creature that had grabbed her. It was almost a speck in the sky, framed by droplets of blood. Oh, she was bleeding? Large wings, long tail, purple-ish tinge. She gave one last curse to it and shut her eyes tight. What a terrible way to go. It's a shame she couldn't tell the others she loved them before she went. A force pushed against her, basically sealing the deal. That must have been what death felt like. Not so bad.

"You're fine. I know you're fine. I can see you're fine," a voice babbled in her head. Something pushed against Judith's face. "I know you're fine. Please, open your eyes." Her whole body shook as more things prodded her face. She winced and opened her eyes. The sky was still there, but was a small circle surrounded by familiar faces. "See? Fine. Fine, yes. I knew it." Carolyn, Jenny, and Rex peered down at her with varying states of worry across their faces. Flora rested her head on Judith's stomach, completely aghast.

Judith was still numb from the fear, but an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her. Her breathing slowed and she chuckled softly. The group surrounding her sighed, visibly releasing their tension. She realized at that moment that Rex held her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. His lips were parted in fear and his eyes half-closed. "I'm OK," Judith said shakily, the last of the adrenaline running through her. She shifted and immediately locked up in pain. "Ow, ow, ow." A stabbing pain ran through her arms.

"You're not OK. Not entirely," Carolyn replied. Her brows were ever so crooked, adding a spatter of worry to expression. "Rex, please, keep her still. I'll retrieve the first aid kit." She glanced down at Judith. Her serious guise broke for a split second into more worry, and then she left. "Flora, you can let go of her now." The Meganium whimpered and shifted away. Judith looked down to see vines unwrap from her, letting blood flow freely and sending a tingle across her body.

"Thank you all," Judith said as casually as she could, then laid her head back down, trying to ignore the pain in her arms.

With freshly wrapped wounds, Judith was carried on the way back to their tiny camp by Rex. "My legs are fine, I can walk," she said. It was completely in vain, but Judith was slightly happy about that. Rex hadn't even responded to her, and continued to soldier on with her firmly in his arms. She took the time to just appreciate his grasp, being held so closely to him. It was just a shame it had to be in this scenario. Her happy thoughts helped to smother the stinging in her arms.

Before long they were back at the camp. Rex stopped and looked hesitantly down at her. "I'll be fine, rumbly boy." She gave him a smile and a pat on the chest. He carefully put her right side up and set her down on a rock, then settled in right next to her. Judith was disappointed to have the experience end so early, but was happy it happened nonetheless. The rest of the group surrounded her.

"I believe we should take you to a hospital," Carolyn said, far more seriously than normal. Her hands hovered around Judith's wounds.

"I'll be fine, just a few scratches, right?" She looked at the bandages. They had been wrapped expertly around her arms, but felt a little too tight.

"While true, I don't quite trust my medical skills. I doubt some stun spores will help either." Carolyn looked to Flora, who raised her vines again. "No, no more."

"Thank you for the help, Flora." Judith leaned forward and gave the creature a pat on the head. "I guess I should thank you for catching me too, huh?" Flora shook her head and gave a babbling chirp, as if trying to explain something. "Hm?

Carolyn piped up in Flora's place. "Flora's vines aren't quite strong enough to catch you at those distances. She helped ease the fall, but it was Rex who caught you."

"Oh!" Judith stood up and turned to her metal prince. "Thank you!" He gave a small shake of the head and a gentle rumble. "Don't be modest." She gave him a hug, or as good of a hug as she could give at his size. "Hey, lean down for a second." Rex hesitated but complied all the same. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's my gift to you, thank you!" It was a reward for him, yet she figured it was more of a convenient excuse for her to share some intimacy, as well as an apology for earlier. Rex let out something that was a mix between a croak and a rumble, then squirmed uneasily. "You're welcome!" His embarrassment was adorable.

"If we aren't going to the hospital, what then?" Carolyn asked.

"Let me just get my energy back and we'll head back home, OK?" Carolyn nodded, but didn't seem too pleased with her answer. Judith gyrated her arms, working out the pain with a wince. "Shouldn't take too long." She looked at Jenny, who, like usual, was merely watching silently. "Right, Jenny?" It hummed.

"I doubt Jenny is an expert on human anatomy. Or anatomy in general, for that matter."

"You never know."

"I know quite often, actually." Carolyn nodded. Her stubbornness was as cute as ever.

"Alright, alright. Let's just relax for a bit, have a treat." The group eased off of Judith, parting with uneasy looks. Rex, however, stayed right by her side, still watching over her. "I'll be fine, really. Just have to uh"—Judith looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun—"keep an eye out for anything." It didn't occur to her up until that moment that whatever attacked her could still be lurking about. She took a step closer to Rex, practically nuzzling up against him. "Actually, you know what, I'll just stick with my big guy." She gave him a comforting pat. He nodded and returned the favor, causing Judith to laugh.

"I think I'll have a quick snack before we leave. How about you?" Rex shook his head. "Alright then. We'll have to give you a real good meal tonight as thanks!" Judith awkwardly shuffled over to the food box with Rex in tow, then shuffled back to her seat. The heat had slightly weathered her nicely packaged sandwich, making it a little frumpy and mushy. She shrugged — then winced and remembered her wounds. "Care for some?" Judith asked as she unwrapped the sandwich and held it up to the Aggron. He took a fairly sizeable bite that was still small for his size. "Good, huh? Make sure to thank Carolyn when we get back!"

As if by summoned by name, Carolyn walked into view. "May I talk with you about something privately?"

"Privately?" She looked back up at Rex. He was certainly unsure about the thought. "Carolyn can protect me too. I'll be fine." Rex shifted his gaze to the Lucario.

"Absolutely, Rex. You have my word." He nodded.

"Here." She handed the Aggron her unfinished meal, which might as well be his. "You can finish this while I'm gone." Judith gave him a parting caress and walked off with Carolyn, a reasonable distance away.

"You're going to have to tell him," Carolyn said suddenly, spinning on the spot to face Judith.

"Tell him what?" Judith already had an inkling of what she meant, but she still had trouble admitting it to herself.

"Your feelings, Judith." Carolyn crossed her arms. Judith would have done the same were it not for her wounds. The woman shifted on the spot uneasily. "I do not blame you for what happened earlier, but it wouldn't have happened without your ridiculous plan."

Judith rolled her eyes. "It wasn't ridiculous. I looked it up. On the Internet. It doesn't get any better than that."

"In any case, you could have died even if there were more Aggron here. Do you think an aroused female would take your presence kindly?" Carolyn stared harshly. It was almost impossible not to be drawn in by her ruby eyes.

"Well— Uhm, maybe... not. I don't know. I didn't— I didn't look that up." The pressure on Judith was enormous. Not quite nauseating, but still extremely imposing.

"I imagine you didn't, no." The Lucario frowned. "I don't want to do this, but it's for your own good." Judith held her breath. "Either you tell him or I do. None of this is healthy." And admitting your interest in a Pokemon was? Judith, of course, didn't say that. She couldn't say much of anything. "Do you understand?" No doubt Judith had the ability to pull rank and order her not to, but that didn't seem right. Not for Carolyn or for herself.

Judith eventually nodded and said, "Alright."

"Good. Good." Carolyn sighed, dropping her arms. "I'm glad. Don't be afraid. Even if he denies you, you'll still be good friends." Even if? As if there were a hair of a possibility that he would be interested? Judith should have scoffed. The Lucario walked off, leaving the trainer to stew in her own embarrassment and nervousness. It was one thing to talk about sex with a friend, it was another to flat out admit their interest. Not to mention the inherent taboo that came with the territory. She couldn't even look at Rex or approach him, not that it mattered, since he quickly returned to her side with a rumble. Judith didn't reply, as she was still deep in thought, coming up with and quickly discarding a hundred conversation starters. Her eyes stared straight into the ground.

Rex moved in front of her, leaned over and waved. "Uh, yeah. So." What to say? Just say it outright? The thought alone stung. Maybe she should just suggest something else and go from there. Her nerves were begging her to move, the tension was painful. "So, you know. Like. Uhm. So you know how we were doing those things? To help you with your... stuff?" Her gaze slowly moved up to meet his own. Rex's eyes never looked more innocently blue. How could she say any of this? "So maybe. Maybe we could you know." Rex tilted his head. "Instead of them it could be, ah, you know." He doesn't know, just finish your damned thought. "It could be me?" As soon as Judith said that, she deflated entirely and bowed her head. That couldn't have gone worse.

Judith slowly looked back up. Rex's eyes narrowed and he held his hands together. She shot up straight, ignoring the stab of pain in her arms. "Well! I mean, you don't have to! Or, uh, I don't have to. But I mean." Her mind had completely lost the reins, letting whatever her heart and whatever erotic thoughts remained take over. "I might be a little small but, I think, maybe, you know." Her hand came tentatively up to her mouth, and she gently pumped it, then pushed her tongue into her cheek. She continued the charade for a few seconds before blushing and snapping her arm back to her side. Rex looked at Judith, then down at himself. He perked up for a moment and turned away slightly with a shaky croak, clearly surprised with his mouth agape. Or shocked? At this point, was there a difference?

"What I'm trying to say is, I like you!" Judith gritted her teeth and patiently awaited her Aggron's response. His mouth was still agape, eyes looking every which way until landing squarely on Judith. Rex lowered his hand, his mouth closing soon after. There was an oppressive feeling on the air. Rex continued to shift and visibly ponder, occasionally placing his hands on his cheeks. Suddenly, Rex took some cautious steps towards her and extended his hand, then quickly retracted it. Some more tense seconds passed and he gently hugged his trainer. It was probably the most careful and light hug she ever received from him, but simultaneously the most comforting and understanding. From her perspective, that was. Her mind could have been playing tricks on her from the very start.

Whatever Rex was thinking, Judith felt relieved that she'd got it out. She wasn't sure how much she believed what she said herself, self-denial was a powerful thing, but the issue was dealt with. For now, anyway. She pushed her tongue into her cheek again. Could she actually do that? No doubt she had some horrible, embarrassing thoughts about his — she swallowed — 'equipment', but when push came to shove, she wasn't quite sure she would be comfortable with that. Reality wasn't as pleasant as a carefree daydream. Rex pulled away from the hug, causing Judith to slip from her erotic thoughts and stupid blowjob impressions.

Not sure what to do now, Judith quickly returned to her babbling. "Right, so. Yes." She nodded. "That's how I feel. I hope ah— hope you aren't mad." Rex shook his head gently. "Good. Great. Great." A small smile started on her face. "That's good." She took a deep, comforting breath. "Uh. Do you want anything else to eat before we go?" Another shake of the head. "Alright then." She paused to look at the others, who had grouped together a short distance away. A pang of panic hit her briefly as she wondered what they were doing, but it fizzled away as she returned her attention to Rex. "I guess it's time we leave." Rex groaned and pointed to her bandages. "I'm feeling better now. Plus, I can just let Carolyn steer if needed!"

"So, how did it go?" Carolyn asked.

"We've been in the car for an hour and only now do you ask me that?" Judith would have laughed if the subject weren't still touchy.

"Well, you seemed very uncomfortable when we left. Not in a pained way."

Judith looked over at Carolyn for a second. "I wasn't uncomfortable." She paused, realizing how dumb it was to deny that to Carolyn of all people. "Alright, I was a little uncomfortable." Her hand slid to the bottom of the wheel. "I just can't imagine how this will turn out."

"Only for the best, I imagine." The Lucario oddly added an audible 'mhmm'. "He seemed to like it."

"You were watching, then?" It was to be expected, but Judith couldn't say she was comfortable with it.

"Naturally, I wanted to see how it would go. You're both important to me." Judith leaned over and scratched Carolyn's soft cheek. "Oh, stop that," she fretted, not resisting it at all.

"Thanks." Judith eased into her seat. "Thanks for giving me the push too. Even if you were a bit harsh about it." She spun the steering wheel, turning into their neighborhood. "I hope you don't do that ever again," she added with a chuckle.

"I had to. I doubt you would have ever stopped with your endless schemes. And look how the last one turned out."

"I know, I know. You don't have to keep going on about it, sheesh." A smile was stuck to her face.

"Hm."

"What is it?" They were quickly approaching home. Almost time for a well earned rest.

"Is that a package by the door?"

"A what?" Judith struggled to hide the surprise in her voice. Did the computer say that research implement would arrive today? She leaned forward, trying to spy any sign of a brown box. Would it even be in a box?

"A package. Did you order something?" Carolyn pointed.

"No. No, I don't even know how to do that. That's crazy." She gave a dismissive breath of air. "Must have been delivered here by accident."

"That's alright. I can put it back in the post box later." Her inflection suggested she didn't entirely believe it. Judith cursed her luck and quietly pulled into her driveway. The group filed out of the vehicle, causing it to visibly ease off the ground. Judith briefly thought about getting her shocks checked before slamming the car door shut and turning her attention to the package. Carolyn was nearly at the front door.

"I can get that, no problem," Judith blurted. She rushed past Carolyn and snatched up the parcel. It made an audible thud as she yanked it up.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Judith nodded nervously.

"So be it. The door, please," Carolyn said. The woman tucked the package under her arm. "How about I hold that for you?"

"No, no, I got it." She fished around her pockets for the keys, then shakily unlocked the door. "Go on in." Stepping aside, she watched her smaller pokemon file in. Rex stood by the garage door, patiently waiting to enter his room. Judith briefly considered setting the box down, but didn't dare go through with it. She shuffled over to the garage door and unlocked it, letting Rex pull it fully open. He gave his special smile and moved into his room. The two paused, exchanging glances. Judith opened her mouth, then closed it. She wanted to say something, anything, though the words wouldn't come to her. It didn't help that she had his package — Her. Her package underneath her arm. "I'll see you soon." Rex nodded, waving her off.

Judith casually walked back up to the front door, just until she thought she was out of sight. Then she slammed the door behind her and rushed through the house. Her racing thoughts briefly considered heading to her room before recalling it never had a lock, as she'd never needed one. With that in mind, Judith headed straight to the bathroom. Coming to a halt, she knocked on the door. Energy bubbled up inside of her, threatening to spill over. No response. Empty. She rushed in, locked the door behind her and plopped the package onto the ground. With a second to relax, she leaned back against the door and sighed. She looked down to the ground at her package, then noticed the messy track of boot prints lead up right to her. Too late to go back now.

Not wanting to make any more of a mess, Judith set aside her boots and sat on the edge of the tub. There was a slight pause as she realized what exactly what she had gotten herself into. "You're such an idiot," she muttered, hefting the box up onto her lap. Being prepared for any cutting, even those of wild boxes, Judith produced her knife and opened up the box. She quietly set aside the blade before glancing down, in the off chance she dropped the sharp implement in surprise. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at the... thing.

Inside was the usual set of cushioning bags, a leaflet, a mysterious little bottle, and that increasingly ridiculous research implement. It seemed to get longer every time she looked at it. The arrangement of the bags and the silicone erection made it seem like it was deep inside of an appropriately sized receptacle, pushing out and stretching it. Judith shook her head at her dirty thoughts and pulled the leaflet free. Inadvertently she began reading it aloud in a hushed tone. "Thank you for purchasing our completely life-like and accurate Aggron dil— Ugh." With a roll of the eyes she crumpled the paper, pocketing it.

It took Judith quite some time to actually touch it. She mostly admired and fretted, wondering where she had gone wrong in life to find herself with it on her lap. While it lacked the glistening shimmer and had a differing coloration, it did indeed appear accurate. Her hands tentatively reached into the box and pulled the length free. Despite being quite rubbery, it remained completely erect from any angle Judith inspected it from. That was supposed to go into her? She briefly shut her eyes and corrected herself. Not supposed to. Not at all. This was just research. She slouched at the mess of her thoughts. Why even continue to deny it? She knew exactly what was happening before she left this room. Now all she could do was wonder if she could do it with the real deal.

Discarding the box, Judith held her impulsive purchase up. She quickly looked to the dildo and back down at her groin. Might as well see the damage. Fortunately there was a convenient suction cup on the bottom of the rubbery member, allowing her to plop it on the wall. Its goofy wobble added some much needed levity to the sheer nervousness running through her mind. She hooked her thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down, bringing along her underwear. Judith wondered if she should remove her socks too. Would Rex mind? Complete nudity set the mood, right? It would be fine to leave them on for the test run, she figured. The floor was fairly cold in any case.

After carefully folding her clothes and setting them on the bathroom counter, Judith moved back to examine her challenge. It certainly differed from the standard human penis she was familiar with. The erection was nearly the size of her forearm, covered in various bumps and ridges, and the entire length ended with a tapered head. She slowly ran a hand over it, enjoying the texture. Maybe the real thing wouldn't be so bad, but the rubbery, dryness of this would be somewhat of a problem. She glanced back at the box and retrieved the bottle. Lube, of course, that would certainly help.

Judith held up the bottle, pondering how much she should actually pour onto the thing. Not that she would admit it to others, but this was her first illicit toy she had ever owned. Her hand and naive imagination had done most of the work up until that point. A giant rubbery Pokemon penis was probably not the best starting point. No point in complaining now. She briefly read the directions on the bottle, albeit she was a little too excited to take in all of the instructions. 'Lather' and 'evenly' was all she gathered, and really, that was more than enough direction for her.

Squirting out a hefty amount of the clear liquid, Judith knelt down and started to polish the erection. First, one-handedly, then she added both hands as she found it more easy to cover ground that way. It didn't really occur to her up until that moment how erotic the situation was. A tingle of warmth hit her, and she sheepishly continued on. Eventually the rubber penis was slick with lube. Now all she needed to do was actually use it. She blinked, trying to imagine the best way to slip it in. Her heart started to beat faster as she imagined the compromising situations she would have to get into. Simply shoving it in by hand wouldn't work now, being far too slippery, not to mention its absurd length meaning she would have to grab it near the tip.

Looking to her left, Judith examined the tub. The interior would be a good fit for it, even if it might be too constricting for her. The bath edge, however, was the perfect width to stick it onto. Though, she had never really bounced on an erection aside from the one time. There's always a time to try new things, she figured, and pried the floppy rubber piece off the wall with a pop and plopped it on the tub. Light coming from a small window above caused it to glisten, making it seem all the more real. Her heart skipped a beat and she nervously smiled at her overactive imagination.

With a deep breath, Judith turned around and eased down onto the toy. She flinched when it graced her loins as the lube was quite cool. Its head teased her lips, it was going to happen. Judith braced herself on the tub with one hand and aimed the dildo with another. It slipped in easily and she started to feel its girth quite quickly. She grunted as it pushed through her, stretching her walls. It had been far too long since she had something inside of her. She looked down and realized she had barely taken any of it. Judith gulped and pushed forward. All the little bumps pushed up against her, growing in intensity as she slowly continued. She shivered and let out a small gasp. Hopefully the real deal was even better.

Judith sat there, enjoying the sensation working its way through her. A gentle heat had settled on her, and wriggled across her body. With her other hand now free, she slid her fingers down her stomach and into her groin, easing a digit onto her clitoris. She started to gently rub her button while beginning a slow bounce up and down, making sure she didn't go too far down. Some groans and whimpers escaped her lips, and while she might have been worried about the noise, most of her thoughts were occupied with the zaps of excitement running across her spine. She eased down a little more. Whatever small amounts of pain she felt was quickly knocked out by pleasure. The sensations urged her on, more and more, but even in her hazy state she knew her body had its limits.

A little further wouldn't hurt though, right? Judith bit her lip, taking more of the impossible length. Her rubbing increased, causing more muffled moans to force their way through. She had to stop to take a few panting breaths, then went straight back to her rubbing. A curious sense of fullness hit her, causing an imposing heat to trickle into her depths. She began her bouncing again, with just a little less care this time. It was too good. Her movements became more erratic, her body twitching and jerking in bubbly excitement. "God," she murmured.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone was at the door. Judith inhaled sharply in surprise, then fell further down. No, no, no. Not that far. She grimaced as a new sensation hit her mind. It wasn't quite pain, but it felt wrong, and yet, somehow so right. "Judith? Are you alright?" Carolyn asked. She might have been outside the door, but her projected voice made Judith feel like she was in the room with her, adding to her embarrassment. "I haven't seen you since we arrived."

Please go away, Judith yelled silently. "I'm... fine," she groaned, completely failing to hide the pleasure in her voice. Her mind told her to get up, screamed for her to pull herself up. Her body, however, refused to budge, drunkenly taking in the new curious feeling. "I'll be out in a— a— a— biiiiit." She moaned, far too quickly for her hand to react and cover her mouth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" A pause came. "I can't quite see your aura through the door, but it appears odd." The door knob jiggled. "Are your wounds flaring up? Please let me inspect them." Judith panicked at the thought of Carolyn being able to see her, no matter how poorly. She worked up the mental power to stand up quickly. Far too quickly. Her socks slid across the smooth tile floor, causing her to slip and fall straight onto the ground. Judith's quick reflexes made her brace with her shoulder before she could realize how bad of an idea that was.

"Ow!" Judith groaned as a familiar pain shot through her arm. It was quickly overshadowed by the sensation of her depths shifting back into place. A confusing mix of pain and pleasure caused her to squirm uncomfortably. "Augh." She rubbed her bandages, doing little to help the situation.

"Judith?!" More clicking and shaking came from the knob.

"No. I'm fine, really!" She couldn't even finish those words before the door swung open. Judith burned with embarrassment. She could barely bring herself to look up at Carolyn. Her signature stony look hardened even further.

"Uhm. I..." Judith looked to the ground. The lines in the tiles burned into her retinas. The emotions rushing through her mind caused her to begin shivering. "I..." There wasn't a single excuse in the world for this one. Never had she felt such an overwhelming desire to simply disappear from existence.

"I see." The door slammed shut as quickly as it opened. "Clean up." Judith gave a mindless nod and continued to jitter on the floor. It took a minute or two for her to come back to reality. She curled up and realized just how badly she had messed up. No doubt Carolyn already knew what Judith wanted, which was worrying on its own, but actually seeing it in action was a whole other matter.

It took Judith another few minutes to accept what had happened. She stood up, dusted herself off, and quietly washed everything, including herself. She dressed herself slowly, her eyes stuck to the rubbery toy. With that, she carefully packaged everything away and set the box aside. She stared at it for a moment. "That wasn't so bad," she mumbled. The emotional damage still lingered, however, and she figured it would stay that way for quite some time. It would also be some time before she could look at Carolyn in the eyes. She shivered and shook her head at the thought.

Judith spent the rest of the day lying in bed, doing much of nothing. The toy she had bought was tucked far under her bed, locked away from sight. Her closet was her other choice, and she might have picked it if she didn't imagine seeing the accursed thing every time she opened it. No, out of sight, out of mind. Though that didn't seem to exactly ring true at the moment. The box's proximity brought her some discomfort and thinking of other things did little to help. She would have wandered about the house, were she not essentially trapped by her own embarrassment. She didn't want to see Carolyn or anyone else, and suffer any potential silent judgment.

Draping her arm over her eyes, Judith tried her damnest to fall asleep. Tomorrow would bring a new, clean slate, and she could put all of this behind her. Knock, knock. The woman flinched at the noise, briefly flashing back to that horrible moment. "Judy?" Damnit all. The trainer peeled her arm away and stared up at the ceiling. "Please look at me, if you would." Her eyes painfully scraped across the room to Carolyn. She froze as she noticed Jenny and Flora by her side. Chirp. Hum. Oh no, she didn't say anything, did she?

"Yes?" Judith said plainly.

"May we come in?" That was the first time any of them asked.

"Well, of course." She wasn't too keen on the idea. That was no reason to deny them, though. She sat upright.

"Flora and Jenny asked me to talk to you. They're worried your injuries are forcing you into bed." There wasn't a chance Carolyn didn't know the real reason. Judith was at least somewhat happy to know she didn't gossip, as unlikely as that seemed. "We decided to check up on you together." The other two stepped forth, one bearing a smile and the other a silent stare. Flora chirped and shoved her head underneath Judith's limp hand, prompting the trainer to pet her.

"Aw, thank you. You didn't need to do that. I'm just...tired." Judith looked to Carolyn, who gave her a nod. "I'll be fine. I've had worse." While Jenny didn't come forward for any attention, the woman petted it all the same. Flora chirruped happily as always. She then produced a carrot, handed it to Judith, and just as she did, petted her head with a vine. Judith chuckled. "Thank you for the kind gift."

"And this is from Jenny and Rex." Carolyn held up a metal statuette of a simple humanoid figure with its arm raised. Judging by the tiny ponytail and hat on the figurine, it was supposed to be Judith herself. Little eyes and a cheery smile added a flair of personality. Splotches of paint and words on the sculpture gave away its tin can construction, adding immensely to its charm.

"Oh! Thank you!" The woman held it up, admiring its simple but detailed design. Jenny spun and gave a prolonged hum.

"Now if you'll excuse me, both of you. I need to check up on Judy's wounds." Chirp. Hum. Flora gave Judith another pat before bounding out of the room. Jenny quietly departed with a wave of its magnets.

"Judy?" she asked with a smile, still admiring the figure.

"I thought you would like the name." Carolyn shrugged.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a long time. Not since you were a little-"

Carolyn quickly cut her off with a raised hand. "Please, don't remind me of that." Judith almost considered finishing her sentence. "Now. I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"What? What happened?" This was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Her posture slumped, preparing for the incoming judgment. She gave the figurine one last look and set aside on her pillow.

"There's no need to deny it. Although I can still hardly believe it." Judith cast her eyes away. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not here to make you feel worse. I wanted to let you know that I don't think of you any less than I ever have." That was something at the very least.

"You probably should, though," Judith said with an awkward chuckle. She rubbed her neck.

"Considering what you've been through and your, let's say, less than successful attempts, I cannot blame you." While her words were kind, Judith still didn't want to hear it, not that she would say it. "I know you must hate this, so I'll simply cut it short. No judgement."

"Well, thank you. That definitely helps." She leaned forward and gave her fuzzy friend a hug, paying mind to avoid her chest spike.

"OK, OK, you're welcome," Carolyn said. An edge of fluster was in her tone. Judith pulled away, happy she could return a bit of embarrassment to the Lucario. "That was a little much."

"It was." Judith nodded with a stupid grin.

"I suppose I'll make my leave now. It's almost time for bed." She turned around and paused. "Oh, and you should pay Rex a visit. He's been talking about you an awful lot."

"Really?" A twinge of excitement rose up in her voice.

"Really. It would mean a lot to him, in more ways than one, I imagine." Carolyn waved and sauntered out of the room, leaving Judith to her thoughts.

Now would be a perfect time to spend time with him, right? After she confessed her ridiculous love? Judith clasped her hands together. Just to clear the air and make sure he knew how she felt properly. She gripped her hands tightly together as her thoughts started to wander. Being so close to him in such a comfortable embrace was all that she really needed. Her eyes settled on the dresser near her bed. She would have to look presentable first, of course. Only the best for her king. Having made up her mind, Judith gently picked up the statue and brought it to the dresser, admiring the lovely bit of art all the way. She then set it atop the piece of furniture for all to see.

With that done, she started rummaging about her clothing, quickly eliminating anything she deemed not presentable. While she may have looked for something 'sexy' she wasn't sure what Rex even considered arousing. Still, she set aside some clothes that might've caught the male gaze, as hard as that was. Most of her clothes were tank tops, sports bras, shorts, and other bits of cloth made for messing about in the woods. For once she realized how limited and unappealing her fashion was. She pulled open her underwear drawer. Boxers as far as the eye could see, with some bland panties buried in-between. Not yet admitting defeat at her lack of style, she moved over to her closet for any semblance of hope. Jackets, vests, and various safety equipment materials like helmets and knee pads were inside. Maybe that's what Rex would like, the armored look. She seriously considered it for a moment, hefting up the helmet. They sort of looked like shiny armor plates, didn't they? Her eyes narrowed. "That's not happening."

Judith eventually settled on a loose fitting t-shirt and panties. She didn't usually wear shorts to bed anyways. It was the perfect mix of casual and appealing, or so she thought anyways. She looked down at herself. Maybe she was trying too hard. There was no guarantee Rex would be interested in the first place, and she was pursuing him in an odd mix of both feeling the need to help him and love. Right now, all he wanted to do was see her, and that's all it had to be. Judith pulled a blanket from her bed and left her room, shutting the lights off in the process.

The sun had completely set by now, bathing the house in a dark bluish hue. The only sounds she could hear were her steps on the floor. It was quite peaceful, almost making her want to return right back to her warm bed. She walked past the guest bedroom, which was turned into a room for her smaller Pokemon. Peering in, she found all three of them snuggled up on the large beanbag chair inside, leaving the bed provided untouched. Judith couldn't quite make them out in this light, but they appeared at peace. She couldn't help but smile at the cute display, and continued on through the house onward to her target. The interior garage door was open as usual. It was nearly pitch black inside aside from slats of light coming from the large garage door. What little light there was cascaded down onto Rex, causing his metal hide to shine. Judith could see his body rise and fall with every breath. There was always something so majestic about Rex, as cute as he was.

A rumble came from the darkness. "Rex?" Judith whispered, trying to make out more of his figure in the dark. A shadow moved up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Good to see you too." She gave him a pat and nuzzled into his chest. Her eyes slowly began adjusting to the darkness, allowing to make out more and more of him. "I know I haven't seen you since we arrived, so I thought I could spend the night. You know, like we used to do?" Rex pulled away from her and honked. Judith giggled at his joy. He quickly moved back to the center of the room and settled in, then patted the ground next to him. "Oh, thank you!" Instantly she took up his offer, easing into his side.

The garage was reworked to be somewhat of a bedroom for Rex, and was fairly bare as a result aside from some modifications for him. Shelves were put in place, allowing him to adorn his room with pretty gems and rocks. A poorly installed sink hung from the wall, made with love and prayers from Judith herself. The light switch had been replaced with larger buttons made for equally large claws. To add to its homeliness, a large carpet had been placed under Rex's blanket to give him some comfort as much as he insisted against it.

Judith looked up at Rex. "You know, we should put a biiiig TV in here, then we can all watch movies together." Rex rumbled and gave a nod. "Sorry I didn't visit you earlier, I was kind of... not in the best mood." He looked down at her. The night light caught the glimmer of his blue eyes. Gosh, why did he have to be so cute? "Not because of you." He gently touched her bandages with a small whine. "No, not those either. They're fine now." His large hand settled on the side of her torso, bringing her closer to him. "Thanks again, my big guy." She kissed his belly, prompting a rumble from him. The vibrations ran through her body, causing her to shiver with delight.

The two sat there in silence, nearly arm in arm despite the size difference. Judith laid her head on Rex, allowing her to hear his deep, heavy breaths. "This is nice," she hummed. Rex responded with his own hum. Judith melted at the sensation as it flowed through her. He might've had a hard exterior, but the experience was soft and heavenly. She gently massaged his side, enjoying the moment immensely. A content sigh left her mouth. "I don't know why we didn't do this before." She pulled her blanket over her body and snuggled further into his large, welcoming form. "This is better than any bed," Judith said with a yawn. "But I don't want to go to sleep just yet. How about you?" Rex shook his head, then brought his other hand around to embrace her. "I'm happy you agree." A hot breath came from Rex, blowing past her hair and across her skin.

"I know I kinda messed up with my plan, but I'm not the slightest bit sad. I know I'm not as hard as another Aggron, but I hope I'll do for now." Rex held her tighter, his claws careful to avoid her bandages. He shifted toward her and braced her back, easing her down with him as he lay down on his side. A soft rub started at her back, going up and down the arch of her body. Rex started a soft humming. She almost protested upon hearing the calming song, its melody pulling her eyes shut, but it was too cute to stop. Judith joined along with the tune. It barely helped her stay awake, keeping her mind occupied. Slowly, her eyes came to a close. Judith told herself she would stay awake, her slurring thoughts doing little to convince herself.

Judith stirred from sleep, though kept her eyes shut. Something pushed up against her back. Folded blankets, she figured. Lazily she brought a hand to the disturbance and patted it down, trying to flatten it out. When that failed, she started pushing back against it. The problem persisted, indeed it started to feel even more apparent. Judith flipped onto her other side, then pushed against the annoyance. A groan came from Rex, causing Judith to open her eyes. "Everything OK?" she mumbled. Another groan came. She glanced down. It was dark, but she recognized the familiar sight. Rex's large erection twitched. He shifted backward. Quickly she pulled her hands back in embarrassment. "Oh— Oh gosh, sorry. I didn't..." Her eyes were glued to his member, muddling her thoughts. She almost expected a shot of semen, but none came. Rex brought his hands in front of his erection, poorly hiding it from sight. "No need to be embarrassed. I just, you know, was caught off guard for a second. Very... caught off guard." All of her thoughts crashed as she glanced at it again. Every little naughty idea came rushing back to the forefront of her mind.

"Do you mind if I, you know, t—touch it? I mean, only if you want, I'm not going to— you know— it's up to you." Her heart started hammering at the thought. Rex had as much of an uneasy expression as his face would allow. A mixture of embarrassment and shame. "It's just I know that— you— you— had some trouble with this and... I just... want to make you happy." Rex looked away for a moment before slowly pulling his hands away, presenting his throbbing length. "Are you sure? I don't want to if you don't want to." She wanted to pounce on it and make him as happy as she possibly could — as hard as she could — but made sure he accepted her nervous proposition first. He turned back to her and gave a shaky nod.

Judith restrained herself from speeding forward, placing her hands carefully on his penis. Instantly she was hit was an immense warmth coming from him. His erection was slick, engorged, and tense, twitching at the mere presence of her hands. It was nothing like that ridiculous toy. Not wanting to merely sit there and embarrass Rex, Judith started a steady pace with both her hands on top of one another. Rex let out a groan, bringing with it a hot, heavy breath. "Is it good, then?" Judith asked, her eyes still trained on his penis. He gave another rumbling groan. She watched with intense interest as his alien erection pulsed in her hand. She started to speed up the pace conservatively. While she did want him to enjoy himself, she also wanted to enjoy every bit of his pleasure. The way he shuddered as she hit his base, then brought her hands all the way up to the tip where he gave a shaky rumble. Every second of it was utter delight.

"Um, I know this isn't the best time to ask"—she pumped him a few more times—"but could I... could I ask what you were thinking about when you did this yourself?" Rex's hand came into view. It balled into a fist a few times before it shakily tapped on Judith's chest. Her ears started to burn once the revelation hit her. It was her? Her the whole time? She let out a laugh or two at the thought. It filled her with an excited happiness. "Thank you. Uhm,"—she let out a humming laugh—"I'm flattered." She sat upright, now kneeling, to speed up her jerking. Her hands were drenched in his natural lubrication. There may have also been some pre-cum mixed in, but Judith was too giddy to tell. Rex's eyes fluttered while his mouth quivered with every sound he made. She had to do something even better for him. It was her responsibility as a trainer after all.

Licking her lips, Judith leaned down and placed her mouth on the head of his penis. It was intensely salty, not quite what she expected for her first blowjob. That wouldn't dissuade her one bit. She looked up to gauge Rex's response. His hand hovered hesitantly around her head. Even in the depths of ecstasy he was so considerate. Freeing a hand from his shaft, she tugged his indecisive hand, giving him all the permission he needed. It landed on the back of her head, only just barely pushing her forward in time with her bobbing. Judith was doing a good job by her measure, so she tried to improve the experience. Her tongue pushed against the tip of his erection, running over his urethra and around its head. Rex breathed hotly, the warm air caused goosebumps to prickle up across her body.

The air was no doubt cool, but the combined excitement and bodily heat from Rex was causing her to sweat. Reluctantly she pulled back from the head. The Aggron groaned shakily in what she assumed was disappointment. "Just a second, big guy," she said. A trail of spittle ran down her chin. Judith took a moment to appreciate the situation and her handiwork, then pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side without care. Fortunately she had gone without a bra, allowing the full force of the air to cool her down.

"Phew." She looked down at herself, then over at Rex's pink treat. Another idea started to form in her mind. "Hey. Roll over a little for me." Rex quickly obeyed, shifting onto his back. Judith moved between his legs and lay atop his erection, settling it between her modest breasts. She sighed as his heat radiated through her chest. Once she settled into the new position, she tried to move up and down, performing a crude titjob. Considering the difference in size, it was more like a body job.

What amounts of pornography she had seen and crudely copied apparently paid off. Rex reacted just as pleasantly as he did with her fellatio, though maybe he was being polite. She giggled at the thought and continued her work. The head of his penis occasionally bumped into her chin, so she decided to take a quick lick at it every time it came up. Whenever she managed to hit it, Rex would let out an adorable squeak, making it all the more fun.

Judith might have been enjoying herself far more than Rex was. It was so relaxing to be with him, like this. Free of any embarrassment or nerves. His deep growls of pleasure had only grown in intensity since she started. She stopped her rubbing and leaned down to take his head again, giving it a round of swirls with her tongue. Rex silently shook. Judith looked up to see his head fall back. His hips bucked, and he unloaded a shot of semen into her mouth. It spilled out the sides of her mouth, dribbling down his erection. Judith pulled back, just in time for the next shot to barely miss her. Instead, it landed across his stomach in a large swathe.

The trainer paused, feeling his cum settle in her mouth. She sampled some of the sticky substance. Aside from the overwhelming taste of salt, which caused her to flinch, a hint of a metallic taste lingered in his seed. Not wanting to disappoint him, she took a preparatory breath and she swallowed the rest. It was nearly intoxicating, feeling it dribble down her throat. She looked for something to clean the rest of it off of her as it trailed down her chin. The blanket she brought was the closest fabric. With a shrug she wiped herself down with it, figuring they could just share his blanket.

Rex still held his head back, but had broken his silence with breathy groans. His erection lingered, still oozing from the tip. Judith went to work cleaning him, gently rubbing him down with the blanket. Once she was satisfied with her cleaning work, she moved up to the side of his head and nuzzled against him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. There was a sense of accomplishment bringing a big guy like him to orgasm, as silly as it felt.

Judith noticed a growing dampness in her panties. Might as well get rid of those too. She slid them off and tossed it at her discarded shirt. The cool air hit her groin, causing a tingle of delight. Rex eased onto his side, facing Judith. "Hey there," she whispered. She couldn't resist another kiss, planting it squarely on his nose. He smiled and rubbed noses with her, being careful enough to avoid poking her with the sharper bits of his head. "Happy you enjoyed it." His eyes looked down and then back up. Maybe he was enjoying her body, maybe he wasn't. Either way, being nude in front of him was a slight thrill.

Rex tapped on himself, then on Judith. "You want to do something else?" He nodded and tapped on Judith again. "Something for... me?" Her heart fluttered at the thought. "You don't need to do that, really." Despite her response, she was curious what he could offer. His exterior was hard and sharp. It was the juicy fruit inside of him that needed all the attention. She looked down to see his cock still at attention. It hovered agonizingly close to her shins, nearly gracing her skin. She wanted to touch it again, but restrained herself for him to make the next move.

The Aggron opened his mouth, presenting his large, pink tongue. "Oh. Gosh." It required no stretch of the imagination to realize what he was suggesting. Any pretense of being humble was thrown out the window as she pictured that prodding at her nether region. "Are you, uhm, sure?" Rex nodded again. Being the more nimble of the two, Judith moved into position near his head and shyly spread her legs wide for him. He wasted no time rolling onto his stomach and inching forward. A hot breath hit her loins, causing her to shiver.

Rex's wet appendage prodded against Judith's clitoris, forcing another shudder out of her and a small moan. For a few brief moments he lingered there, merely letting his tongue push into her. She desperately wanted to goad him on, but held her tongue. This was his gift and she would enjoy it at his pace. Slowly, his tongue came down, sliding past her folds. Pleasure ran up and down her spine. A mixture of his spittle and her fluids ran down her thighs. The little tickling droplets added more sparks of pleasure. She had to stop herself from grinding up against his tongue.

It wasn't long before Rex picked up a steady pace of licking. Judith's breathing sped up along with it, reaching a peak at every pass of her button. His arms wrapped around her legs, forcing more of his tongue against her. Whether it was sheer volume or skill, she didn't particularly care. All that was on her mind was his bumpy tongue as it pleased every inch of her groin.

Judith couldn't help herself much longer. She started to gyrate against his tongue, adding that much more friction to his licking. Moans, gasps, and all the little titters fell from her lips. They grew in intensity with every passing second. Rex's motions weren't any more vigorous or quick, but Judith fell into the ecstasy of the moment. Her excitement was spurred on by the scenario. Being eaten out by her large metal partner put a fire in her body she couldn't escape. She squirmed and shook. Each movement only added to her pleasure.

At a certain point, Judith simply couldn't take it. Her thighs squeezed Rex's head as his tongue pushed back up against her hood. She gasped and shook as an orgasm wracked her body. "F— F— Fuck!" she stuttered. Her hips wildly jerked in rapture, trying to amplify the pleasure in tune with her orgasm. She gave one more squeeze and eased back onto the carpet. All she could feel was the gentle pulses of pleasure that washed over her and her heart that seemed desperate to escape her chest. "Fuck," she groaned again.

Rex carefully pulled away from Judith. She barely paid his departure any mind. What few conscious thoughts she had were latched onto the lingering sensations of his tongue. Slight disappointment simmered to the surface as she began to think about it dipping into her depths. Her eyes lazily drifted downward to his groin. After all their pleasure, he still stood erect. Before it might have been imposing, but now, after a sampling of their carnal experiences, it couldn't have been more arousing.

When Judith came around, she found Rex right next to her as if nothing had ever happened. He draped an arm across her back, bringing her into a loose embrace. She rubbed her legs together, vainly trying to recreate those lovely sensations from before. "I guess I should thank you for that one." A pleasing rumble emanated from him. "So, thank you." She planted a kiss on his neck and relaxed into his side. Rex's calm breathing helped to ease her excited heart. However, a poke against her legs quickly restarted her exhilaration. She didn't look at it, but she knew it was there. His large erection, aching for attention. Now was not the time, she thought to herself, trying to ease her body. It was hard to ignore the thing that essentially kick-started this whole situation, though. Even moreso with the experience she had with her now useless purchase. The embarrassing purchase. She buried her head into his side.

Judith started another hum. Rex joined with her again. Their combined singing continued on. Every so often Rex's cock would prod against Judith's leg again, disturbing her tune. She almost had to wonder if he did it on purpose. A flustered smile stuck to her face as she imagined it. Might as well ask if that was the case, right? He was still interested, obviously. She was well aware of how quickly he could tuck it away if need be. "So," Judith started, still buried in his side. Rex's hum slowed to a halt. "Do you think we should? You know." Despite greedily pleasuring the thing not too long ago, Judith found the topic of proper sex to be intensely embarrassing. It was like sealing the deal. That would make it official. More than official. "Do that? Together?" While she said that, Judith didn't quite know the logistics of how that would work. She supposed riding him would be the best way to do it.

Rex caressed her, offering no real response. She knew that silence. It was her call. Her choice to make. That didn't make the decision any easier, but it was comforting to think he entrusted her with that choice. Allowing her to take it as far as she liked. "You're a part of this too, big guy. I... I do, but do you too?" His stroking came to a halt. A series of clicks came and he tenderly pushed Judith away. She looked up at him. Stoic and kind, with a hint of a smile on his face. He nodded meekly. Judith couldn't help smiling back. "Thank you for choosing me," she said in a near whisper. "I guess we should figure this out now, huh?" Rex shifted onto his back. Seemed he was already trying to figure it out himself.

Lifting herself up off the ground, Judith straddled Rex, pushing her entrance up against his erection. She relished his warmth, making her even more eager to start. Her feet barely touched the ground. The trainer knew he was big, but often forgot exactly how big. She bent her knees back, settling her feet comfortably onto his thighs. Judith looked down at Rex. The little butterflies of love ran about her insides as she stared into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Out of all the hammy lines she could've said, she went with that. Her nervous smile widened. Rex moved a hand across her thighs and onto her own hand, locking their fingers together. His response was silent, and yet loud and clear. Judith couldn't help but chuckle giddily and squeeze his hand.

She couldn't wait a second longer. Judith leaned forward to take his length, guiding his cock with her free hand. The wet warmth of his erection slid along her folds, edging into her. She gasped, not out of any pleasure but at the mere thought of what was about to take place. The walls of her entrance twitched in anticipation, which only grew in intensity as his tip pushed forward. They sighed together. His penis started probing her insides, filling her up with a boiling warmth. She was happy to have prepared earlier with that toy. While his erection was large, she had no problem accepting him. It wasn't a poor purchase after all.

Once she settled in on Rex's penis, Judith grabbed his other hand as well and started a slow bounce. The Aggron groaned, gently squeezing her hands. Even with her previous experience, Judith couldn't quite take all of him just yet. Her walls still needed to acclimate to him, so she simply enjoyed the first few of his inches. Rex's groans became more bestial and deep. Judith was happy to know he enjoyed what little she could offer him. With every bounce his erection twitched inside of her, forcing a tiny moan out of her. It only made her want to take more of his length.

After every bounce, Judith lowered farther and farther down onto Rex's cock. It was difficult to keep herself from going all the way, both out of sheer lust and their combined juices helping to easily let her sink ever lower. It seemed like every second she was exploring new depths she could have never imagined. She groaned in tune with her bounces, feeling her walls stretch further than what she thought was possible. Judith could spy a concerned look on Rex's face in-between the flutter of her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. Her words didn't even convince herself.

Judith slowly started losing herself in her mindless task, drinking up all the pleasure it fed into her. Deeper. Faster. Girth was no longer an issue. She just needed to have more. Her moans became louder and louder. Her bounces lower and lower. The radiating warmth coming off of his prick mixed with her insatiable movements made her thoughts muddled. She could feel Rex flow through her. His breaths. His moans. The shudder of his body. It was hers to take. Lower and lower. She hit something. Judith's hips slowed for a moment as a strange feeling ran through her insides. She hit it again and shuddered with a shaky groan.

Judith had met her limit. That was all she could take. What little remained of her conscious thoughts recognized that, but her lust was severely disappointed she couldn't accept more of Rex. Please more of him. She gritted her teeth, pulling herself back up to Rex's tip, before sliding back down. Rex reacted exquisitely. His whole body shook, rumbling loudly as he let out a rattling moan. Judith shook with him. His vibrations sending waves of pleasure across her body. Quickly she did it again, coaxing the same reaction out of him.

Rex's moans increased in frequency, backed by more heavy breaths. Judith did much of the same, relishing his erection as it pushed through her. The strange sensations that came from pushing against her cervix were slowly replaced with a bizarre pleasure that tunneled deep inside of her body. It wasn't long before she started inadvertently squeezing her walls around him every time his length pushed back against her. Her hips jerked forward as an orgasm hit her. She desperately wanted to continue, to keep her motions going, but she couldn't. Judith fell to his chest with a loud moan.

Vigorous twitching stirred in Judith's passage. Rex's grasp tightened again and he let out a deep growl. Judith gasped as a splash of heat hit her. "God," she slurred. She could feel his semen force deep inside of her. Full was all she could think. Full. Another string hit, causing her to mindlessly hump against him. Her breathing slowed. With nowhere else to go, his semen dribbled down her passage, squeezing past his erection. They lay there, trading glances and drained gasps. Judith relished him inside of her as long as she could, soaking in that sense of completeness that he brought.

Minutes passed before Rex started to soften. Judith let out a sad exhale as it left her, but couldn't help but shake as it slid past her folds again. She rolled off of him, settling next to her metal prince on her side. Whatever remained inside of her dribbled out, making a mess that trickled over her thigh and onto the ground. The two embraced each other after some more heavy breaths. Judith kissed his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. Rex groaned back.

The pair caressed one another gently, running their hands across their bodies. Tired sluggishness invaded Judith's body, but she couldn't sleep yet. "I love you, Rex." He pulled her ever so closer. "I love you so much." They started their silly little hum again and relaxed. They stayed that way for quite some time. Judith smiled. She was his. He was hers.

"Good morning. Did your night go well?" Carolyn asked. Judith had just stepped out into the hall after finishing a long, warm shower.

"I'd say so," she responded softly.

"Oh, good." The Lucario sized up Judith. "Breakfast is almost ready, what would you like?"

"I think I'll skip out on breakfast. Have to get back to bed."

"Are you feeling well?" Carolyn asked with a tilt of the head.

"Couldn't be better." She smiled and started petting Carolyn. "Thanks again, little 'Cario."

"Uhm. You're welcome." She folded her hands together and accepted the attention.

Judith leaned down and whispered, "You can have the toy." She finished with a pat on Carolyn's head and sauntered off. Not a drop of embarrassment to be found.

"P— pardon?"


End file.
